Crónicas Zodiacales: Tauro: Honor
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: Tras las derrotas sufridas durante la historia de Saint Seiya... ¿cómo podría estar Aldebarán antes de la llegada de las Tropas de Hades al Santuario?
1. Default Chapter

Hola... jeje, pués heme aquí una vez más intentando contarles una historia, una historia de esos personajes que tanto nos gustan. Una vez más quiero hacer la aclaración pertinente de que los nombres del universo de SS no son propiedad mía sino de Masami Kurumada, Toei, Shingo Araki y demás personas envueltas en esta gran historia, a excepción, de aquellos personajes que yo haya creado para contar esta historia, la cual, hago sin ningún afán de lucro sino por pura diversión y placer... ahora les presento mi segunda Crónica Zodiacal...  
  
Tema de Entrada: Soldier Dream  
  
Tema de Fondo recomendado: For the Lovely Earth  
  
[b]  
  
CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: TAURO: HONOR  
  
LÁGRIMAS SANTAS[/b]  
  
[b]  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: PUNDONOR[/b]  
  
Existe en la Tierra cientos de evidencias de que nuestro planeta es uno con el sistema cósmico, sitios donde cayeran grandes meteoros, algunos que persisten y que son exhibidos de manera orgullosa por aquellos países que tienen parte de estos pedazos, cráteres enormes que son huella fiel del paso de los cuerpos celestes sobre esta. Si, La Tierra y sus habitantes sentimos que las estrellas son tan lejanas, cuando tenemos evidencias de su paso mucho más cercanas. Se cuenta que el Valle de Go Roo Hau (5 Antiguas Montañas) tiene un origen divino en su formación. Que fué el propio Cielo el que determinó que en dicho sitio exista una cascada la cual se alimenta del torrente de luz de estrellas que genera la eterna cascada que baña la escarpada cuesta.  
  
Lushán, en específico, es el pico que guarda más secretos dentro de esta misteriosa región china. Allí, enfrente de la cascada perenne, se sienta, impasible e imponente como el mismo tiempo, un viejo guardián cuya fama es grande y su sabiduría es como el viento, suave al acariciar e implacable en su juicio.  
  
Guardando desde este lugar poderoso el sello de Atenea a un antiguo mal, Tong-Hu, también conocido como Dohko, cumple con una misión impuesta por el llamado de su diosa, la guardiana de la sabiduría universal y de la compasión, Atenea.  
  
Pero su aspecto frágil y marchito no revela de ninguna manera el poder tremendo que este ser guarda, ya que en los tres niveles de poder dicho hombre sobrepasa las expectativas de quien no lo conoce, el cuerpo y el espíritu del anciano son poderosos al igual que la mente, tan poderosa como para poder realizar, a un mismo tiempo, su misión de vigilancia y un llamado de cosmo a otro poderoso ser. Meditando profundamente, Dohko conversa desde su espíritu con otro valiente Santo, a muchos, muchísimos kilómetros de allí.  
  
***  
  
Es un misterio para el mundo, guardado por el poder de una diosa, y escondido para los ojos del mundo, el Santuario de Atenea en Grecia es una maravilla arquitectónica e histórica impenetrable. Pero si se le llegara a preguntar a cualquiera de sus habitantes el verdadero valor de este lugar maravilloso, la respuesta sería unánime: la Santidad.  
  
Pués no es el Santuario de Atenea únicamente, un sitio donde se guardan secretos y tesoros invaluables de la humanidad, sino el sitio donde habitan la única defensa del mundo ante los recurrentes juegos divinos. Atenea ha descendido nuevamente a La Tierra, y sus Santos la rodean.  
  
La polis guarda un diseño poco común, con una imponente Torre que sirve como reloj en tiempos de crisis llamado Meridia, el Coliseo clásico donde grandes encuentros se han realizado en busca del honor y de la misión que muchos sienten han nacido para llevar a cabo, pero lo heterodoxo del sitio llega a tener un cierto sentido para el buen observador (y sobre todo para sus habitantes) pués no es dificil adivinar qué lugares son los considerados el alma de dicho lugar.  
  
Una tras otra, las Casas de los 12 Signos del Zodíaco guardan celosas el ascenso que lleva al Guerrero honorable a alcanzar el templo de la Diosa, que es una a la vez, causa y propósito, de la existencia de tan prodigioso lugar. Y dentro de ellas, habitan, desde tiempos inmemoriales, aquellos Santos investidos con el grado máximo dentro de la órden de Atenea: Los XII Santos Dorados.  
  
Todas se suceden en un camino escarpado: Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Sagitario, Escorpión, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis.  
  
Nombres mágicos y místicos a cuya mención nuestras mentes evocan conceptos de luz y sombra, de buenos y malos augurios. Los Signos del Zodiaco son para muchos, los determinantes de las conductas y destinos de dioses, hombres y hasta naciones... para muchos no resultaría tan descabellado pensar, que esos guerreros celosos guardianes de la diosa, tienen el poder definir el destino de, en efecto, dioses, hombres y hasta naciones...  
  
Tras la larga batalla entablada no hace mucho en el Santuario por 5 jóvenes Santos de Bronce por reinstaurar el Órden Divino en el Santuario tras la revolución de uno de estos Santos, algunas Casas, han quedado vacías y en espera de un nuevo guardián y portador de las sagradas Armaduras que llamen a estos palacios su hogar.  
  
Éste no es el caso de la Primera Casa: la de Aries, en donde un poderoso cosmo, de otro no menos poderoso Santo, conversa con la lejana energía proveniente del Este. El Carnero Dorado, Mú de Aries, charla con el Santo Dorado de Libra: Dohko.  
  
Penetrando en la Primera Casa, tras caminar por pasillos y elegantes y espaciosas salas, se puede casi sentir la emanación de una benévola energía a la que estos valientes guerreros llaman con respeto: Cosmo. En una de las cámaras laterales del templo, reposa en meditación el jóven Mú, para muchos, el líder innegable de los Santos Dorados restantes en el Santuario. Su actitud y su rostro no traicionan a su mente, pero las noticias que está a punto de recibir y de dar, son en verdad un motivo de angustia en su espíritu.  
  
"Jóven Mú, el tiempo que tanto hemos temido está por llegar." Dice la voz del anciano venerado. "El sello de Atenea impuesto a los Espectros es cada día más débil, en verdad debemos estar más atentos que nunca."  
  
"¡Maestro! ¿No es posible detener esta guerra antes de que inicie?" Pregunta Mú con la frágil llama de la esperanza parpadeando como la llama de una vela ante una súbita ráfaga de viento.  
  
"No" responde Dohko con pesadumbre evidente. "No está dentro de nuestro alcance el poder de detener lo inevitable, jóven Mú. Nuestra misión como Santos es esta, y la razón de nuestro ser ha dependido de un detalle tan espantoso como este. Es cierto, los dioses y el destino son inminentes."  
  
Mú recibe las noticias sintiendo un velo caer sobre su alma. La batalla final. La confraglación con el dios de los muertos: Hades. Tantas veces escuchó y pensó acerca de esto, tantas veces lo vió tan lejano, que siendo ahora mismo el momento previo a tan terrible conflicto se antojaba irreal, un mal sueño.  
  
"Nuestra Señora Atenea sabe de esto." Afirma el Carnero Dorado con decisión. "Ha ordenado una serie de movimientos para muchos incomprensibles, sin embargo, reconozco su compasión y su amor por sus fieles..." y bajando la cabeza, Mú recuenta a los exiliados. "Ya las Tropas de Asalto del Santuario se han retirado. En la cercana Villa de Atene* quedan algunos Santos de Bronce y las Amazonas de Plata, la diosa está moviendo las piezas para el juego final."  
  
"¡Mú!" exclama Dohko con autoridad. "Esto no es un juego, mi querido amigo." El tono de Dohko hacia Mú parece más al de un padre llamando la atención suavemente a su hijo.  
  
Con pena Mú responde.  
  
"Le ofrezco una disculpa, Maestro." Dice de manera sincera el joven de cabello púrpura. "No pude evitar hacer esa observación, a veces, mi naturaleza no me ayuda a afrontar este destino que me parece en ocasiones... tan absurdo."  
  
Dohko, bañado por la luz de estrellas que son origen y final del curso de la Cascada de Rozan, baja la cabeza al escuchar la disculpa del valiente guerrero.  
  
"Los pensamientos de los dioses, no son los pensamientos del hombre, amigo mío, he allí nuestra diferencia... lo que para ellos podría resultar un juego, en nosotros exige un valor extraordinario que nos eleva más allá de su propia condición, ser un dios no es fácil, a mi modo de ver, pero ser humano es una tarea que los dioses jamás podrán comprender en su totalidad por lo difícil que resulta ser eso... al menos, no todos los dioses." Reconsidera con tiempo el Guerrero de Libra evocando a la bella Atenea.  
  
Mú no pudo por menos evitar sonreir, pensando en Shaka. Ese Santo llamado el más cercano a ser un dios, tan poderoso, tan inmutable, pero a la vez tan terrible y tan lejano... ¿acaso ser dios implica el aislamiento? Como volviendo de un pensamiento irrelevante, el jóven sacude su cabeza haciendo a un lado la imágen del Santo de Virgo.  
  
"¿Qué hay de Shiryu?" preguntó Mú en un arranque de simpatía, el jóven santo del Dragón, era un hombre que despertaba la simpatía del valiente guerrero Ariano.  
  
"Triste." Respondió Dohko con un suspiro. "Mi alumno perdió la vista en su lucha contra Poseidón, pero ahora que su tarea ha terminado, encontrará en su compañera el camino y la tranquilidad para poder sobrellevar la pérdida que está a punto de enfrentar." Dohko presentía lo cruel de la guerra venidera, y con conciencia, pensaba en su propia muerte. "Pero al menos, sé que la tristeza cambiará por resignación, pués el más que nadie puede comprender las razones que me llevarán a irme de su lado para siempre."  
  
Mú sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco. ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Acaso esta batalla sería la última que librarían los Santos Dorados de Atenea?  
  
"Pero dime, jóven Mú..." prosiguió Dohko interrumpiendo los pensamientos del jóven Carnero. "¿Cómo se encuentran nuestras fuerzas? ¿Su espíritu está tan bajo como el tuyo acaso?"  
  
Tomado por sorpresa, Mú respondió de manera inmediata.  
  
"¡Maestro! Estoy listo para enfrentar lo que venga, le aseguro que este estado mío será pasajero."  
  
La pena era evidente, Mú era un Santo Dorado, esta clase de emociones estaban prohibidas para él.  
  
"No, mi joven amigo..." replicó el anciano respondiendo al pensamiento de vergüenza del Santo Dorado de Aries. "Serías un tonto al no temer a lo que venga, pués es necesario el miedo para que el valor se alimente."  
  
Mú se sonrojó.  
  
"Sé que llegado el momento, tú temor se tornará en valor y que defenderás a este mundo como está escrito en las estrellas desde el inicio de los tiempos."  
  
"¡Gracias, Maestro!" respondió aliviado Mú, el cosmo y la seguridad de las palabras del anciano lo llenaron de confianza y ubicaron en su mente el propósito último, la causa justa y santa, perdida en el caos de su búsqueda.  
  
"A veces..." prosigue el Maestro. "... Buscamos con tanto ahínco el propósito de nuestras vidas, que es fácil pasar por alto lo más evidente. En ocasiones, podemos pasar por la vida sin encontrarlo jamás, y en otras, las circunstancias son tan claras, que lo ponen enfrente de nosotros y nos atropella sin que podamos hacer nada por evitarlo."  
  
Dohko estaba triste también. No por él, no en verdad. Sino por los sacrificios de jóvenes vidas que indudablemente vendrían. El era un sobreviviente de la última guerra contra Hades. Era testigo vivo de lo cruel de las tropas de dicho dios, de lo inmesurablemente dañinas que podían ser. ¿Cómo podía en ocasiones inculcar serenidad en los jóvenes, cuando por momentos, su mente y su cosmo experimentaban justamente las mismas sensaciones que los de ellos?  
  
Se guardó un estremecimiento al recordar la sensación de pérdida tras la última Guerra Sagrada. Recordó a los antiguos Santos Dorados, de los cuáles, era él el único superviviente.  
  
"Atenea ya reposa en su Palacio, Maestro, y mis compañeros, los Santos Dorados, aguardan sus palabras aún, todavía no se pueden explicar por qué les impidió salir en ayuda de Seiya y los demás en su lucha contra Poseidón." Interrumpió ahora Mú a Dohko tras el silencio que se hubiera extendido. "Todos están listos, todos a excepción de Aldebarán, me temo."  
  
Dohko frunció el ceño.  
  
"Es verdad, su cosmo no tiene el fulgor de otros tiempos, siento pesar en su ser."  
  
"Así es, Maestro." Respondió Mú. "Su derrota ante los Dioses Guerreros ha sido algo que quebró su espíritu de lucha, mucho me temo que siente que ha perdido el rumbo."  
  
No hubo respuesta de parte del viejo Maestro. Tanto, que Mú por un momento, creyó que hubiera desaparecido.  
  
"¿Maestro?" preguntó Mú preocupado. "¿Sigue allí?"  
  
"Si, mi joven amigo." Respondió Dohko tras unos segundos. "Meditaba" Y con autoridad agregó. "Tengo un favor que pedirte."  
  
"Ordene, Maestro." Dijo presto el jóven de cabellos morados.  
  
"Visita a Aldebarán, conversa con él y trata de animarle, y no te sorprendas por lo que pueda venir."  
  
"¿Por lo que pueda venir?" preguntó Mú intrigado. "¿Qué pasará?"  
  
Pero no hubo respuesta. Dohko no estaba más allí con él. El cosmo suave y cálido del viejo Santo de Libra había dejado el Templo del Carnero, dejando a Mú con preguntas en su mente.  
  
Mú se puso de pie y abandonó su recámara. Por un pasillo llegó hasta una nave central en donde varios artículos de trabajo eran notables, la Caja de Pandora de la Armadura Sagrada de Aries reposaba sobre un pilar pequeño. Arriba, en una pequeña plataforma que resaltaba sobre la pared, una estatua de Atenea coronaba la estancia central.  
  
"Mi señora..." dijo Mú arrodillándose ante la imágen sagrada. "Te suplico que me otorgues el don de la palabra, que pueda encender con ella el corazón de tú Santo, Aldebarán."  
  
Tras esto guardó silencio recordando a sus muertos. Su maestro Shión, Shura, Camus...  
  
"Mis amigos..." dijo lamentándose el Carnero Dorado. "¡Cuánto brillo se ha ido desde su partida! ¡Cuántas sonrisas y buenos momentos! Les pido que me acompañen, que me cubran con su luz y con su inspiración para reavivar la llama de uno de nosotros que necesita de nuestra amistad."  
  
Levantándose tras su plegaria, Mú armonizó su cosmo con el de su Armadura. En un llamado misterioso y prodigioso, una luz sagrada bañó a todo el Templo y su interior, un viento poderoso, pero a la vez gentil, surgió de dentro de la caja, e imponente, la Armadura Sagrada de Aries cubrió el cuerpo de su legítimo dueño.  
  
Investido de su armadura, Mú emprendió con paso seguro su caminar hacia la siguiente casa, la casa de Tauro. Transfigurado por la Armadura, ahora Mú irradiaba poder y seguridad. No podía evitarlo. No le gustaba pensar en la inevitable batalla que se acercaba, pero al estar cubierto por su armadura, cualquier duda o zozobra le abandonaban... ¡esta era su vida! ¡Este era su deber!  
  
No tardó mucho en llegar hasta el Templo de Tauro. El Ala Central resaltada estuvo al alcance de Mú el cual no pudo por menos volver su mirada hacia la planicie que se dominaba desde esa altura.  
  
Sin las Tropas de Asalto y los nuevos aprendices de Caballero, el Santuario parecía una sombra de lo vibrante que usualmente era, parecía que incluso esa ciudadela contenía la respiración antes de recibir una mala noticia. Mú bajó la mirada y entró a la Casa de Tauro, agradeciendo que al menos, hubiera tenido el tiempo suficiente para poner a Kiki en un lugar a salvo.  
  
Lo que Mú encontró dentro del Templo del Toro no fué muy diferente a lo que había visto fuera de ella.   
  
"¿Aldebarán?" preguntó Mú introduciéndose con paso cauteloso. "¿Estás aquí amigo?"  
  
El eco de su voz fué la única respuesta que el jóven santo de Aries recibiera. Intentó encontrar con su cosmo a el poderoso guerrero que guardara dicho templo, pero fué inútil. Mú decidió seguir adelante. Sus poderosos sentidos lograron ayudarle a encontrar un camino que, para un hombre común, habría resultado un verdadero laberinto.  
  
La Casa de Tauro en su interior, contenía en apariencia, una innumerable cantidad de habitaciones que se sucedían unas tras otras con un aparente desórden. Pero Mú siguió adelante, sin dudar por un instante. Notó con asombro que las velas del interior no habían sido encendidas en mucho tiempo, pués todas ellas estaban prácticamente nuevas y no habían tampoco las huellas de la cera al caer.  
  
Mú pensó alarmado.  
  
"¡Amigo!" el Santo de Aries sabía que lo que estaba viendo no era sino el reflejo del abandono que Aldebarán estaba teniendo hacia sí mismo. Y el remordimiento carcomió al Santo de Aries. "Perdóname por no estar aquí contigo." Dijo disculpándose con pesar.  
  
Finalmente encontró un estrecho pasillo que lo condujo entre anchas columnas adosadas a una casi invisible puerta... ¡la habitación de Aldebarán! Llegó hasta el marco sin puerta y observó ansiosamente su interior.  
  
La Caja Dorada de Tauro estaba allí, empolvada. Un ícono de Atenea como cabecera de la habitación... pero nada más veía de entrada, sin embargo, la presencia de su amigo estaba allí.  
  
"¿Aldebarán?" preguntó al fin Mú al distinguir la figura musculosa que reposaba sobre su cama.  
  
"Si." Respondió la voz pausada del Santo Dorado de Tauro al llamado de Mú. "Aquí estoy, Mú, pasa por favor."  
  
Aldebarán levantándose se acercó hasta un candelabro y con un chasquido de sus dedos encendió las velas que iluminaron la penumbra de la habitación.  
  
Mú contuvo su asombro al ver el estado del, usualmente, jovial, Santo de Tauro.  
  
Con sus 210 centímetros de altura, Aldebarán no podía menos que tener una presencia imponente, pero su cara mostraba un abandono similar al visto en todo el Templo. Barba medianamente crecida y una mirada sin brillo fué lo que Mú encontró delante de él.  
  
"¡Aldebarán!" exclamó finalmente Mú.  
  
Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en el rostro del Santo de Tauro sabiendo muy bien la causa de la exclamación de Mú.  
  
"Disculpame por favor, francamente no esperaba tú visita." Y acercando una silla rústica de madera ofreció asiento al Santo de Aries. "Pero pasa por favor, no te quedes allí mirando mi lamentable estado."  
  
Mú reaccionó de inmediato, y recobrando su compostura dió un paso adelante poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo.  
  
"¿Qué pasa contigo?" preguntó Mú con tono preocupado. "¿Por qué estás así?" Mú conocía la respuesta, o al menos, la intuía. Las razones de su estado las había ya expuesto al Viejo Maestro, pero Aldebarán era reservado, no admitía fácilmente ese tipo de sentimientos.  
  
"¿Por qué haces preguntas de las cuáles ya conoces la respuesta, Mú?" preguntó Aldebarán en un inusual tono sarcástico. "¿Quieres que mi humillación sea completa?"  
  
El Carnero Dorado se sintió desarmado ante esta pregunta, era evidente que tenía frente de sí a un diferente Santo de Tauro.  
  
"¡De ninguna manera!" exclamó sin pensarlo. "Y te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas si creés que una mala intención me llevó a preguntarte eso..."  
  
Aldebarán rompió el silencio que siguió a esa disculpa con una risa dolorosa, una risa que se volvió carcajadas llenas de amargura, de desesperación y soledad. Sentándose mientras seguía con su risa caótica, algunas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, ardientes, humillantes. Mú contuvo sus ganas de socorrer a su amigo, más no queriendo hacer sentir más humillado al gigante sólo acertó a ponerse de pie al tiempo que se volvía hacia el ícono de Atenea, dando a un tiempo, la espalda al gigante Santo.  
  
Esto no pasó desapercibido por el imponente Aldebarán que interrumpió su risa ante la reacción de su amigo.  
  
"No, Mú." Dijo finalmente tras secar sus lágrimas. "Yo soy el que te ofrece una disculpa, te conozco muy bien para saber de antemano que no perseguías una segunda intención al preguntarme eso." Y levantándose se puso frente a Mú. Ambos guerreros se vieron. Mú con una mirada profunda y preocupada. Aldebarán correspondiéndole con una mirada de agradecimiento y pena. "Siéntate, por favor."  
  
Mú tomó una vez más asiento, mientras Aldebarán se sentaba en su cama. Ambos hombres se vieron de frente finalmente, mientras Mú esperaba que el otro hablara.  
  
"Tengo miedo." Dijo finalmente Aldebarán. "Mucho miedo."  
  
Mú abrió los ojos con asombro. Directo. Sin rodeos, el Santo del Toro expuso sus sentimientos y su alma a él.   
  
"¡Aldebarán!" pensó para sí Mú. "¡Cuánto dolor descubro detrás de tú voz, cuánta desesperanza!"  
  
Aldebarán había bajado la cabeza, sintiendo su honor terminado finalmente frente a Mú al haber declarado lo que sentía su espíritu. Mú sabía que debía hablar, el Maestro le pidió que no se sorprendiera de lo que viniera... ¿pero cómo puede nadie prepararse para ser sorprendido?  
  
"¿De qué?" respondió el jóven Santo Dorado de Aries articulando palabras al fin.   
  
"De esta verdad, de esta verdad en la que me he convertido." Respondió Aldebarán viendo a su alrededor. "Del fracaso, de mi inutilidad..." Una vez más las lágrimas amenazaron con llegar, pero haciendo un acopio de fuerza y dignidad, Aldebarán interrumpió su salida. "Creo que no soy digno de ser un Santo de Atenea..."  
  
Mú examinó al gigante evitando que la piedad lo invadiera... ¡hacerlo no sería digno de su amistad!  
  
"Aldebarán..." habló finalmente pasando saliva. "No digas eso." Con ánimo verdadero, Mú pronunció las siguientes palabras. "Tú eres un gran Santo de Atenea, un digno representante de todos nosotros y del poder de ella."  
  
Aldebarán escuchó esas palabras que le sonaban huecas y sin sustancia, cuestionando en su mente lo sinceras que podían ser, o si simplemente eran un formalismo. ¿Quéria escuchar eso y por eso había dicho lo que había dicho acaso? ¿A eso se había reducido? Sus manos se cerraron en puños queriendo ahogar un sentimiento de pena que lo comenzaba a envolver contra su voluntad.  
  
"Tú estás hablando de un Aldebarán que no es más." Dijo finalmente con vergüenza. "Yo no soy ese Santo al que te refieres, Mú. Solamente un triste recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fuera." Volviéndose hacia la Caja de Pandora de la Armadura de Tauro, el jóven gigante la analizó con nostalgia. Aldebarán prosiguió. "Fuí incapaz de vencer a los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard que invadieron el Santuario."  
  
Cyd, Dios Guerrero de Myzar y Bud, Dios Guerrero de Alcor, fueron la avanzada de Asgard en su guerra contra el Santuario de Grecia, derrotando de manera humillante al Santo Dorado de Tauro, mientras que Mú se ausentara reparando su Armadura Sagrada de Aries en Jamir.  
  
"Pero Aldebarán, no digas eso." Respondió el joven de cabellos morados. "¡Fuiste atacado a traición!" Prosiguió. "Lo que te pasó le hubiera ocurrido a cualquiera de nosotros!"  
  
Aldebarán miró hacia Mú una vez más cuestionando sus palabras.  
  
"Mú, no digas eso." Dijo con esa sonrisa irónica. "Eso no les hubiera ocurrido a ustedes... ¡los propios Santos de Bronce pudieron ver venir eso!"  
  
Mú se levantó con un poco de fastidio, la actitud derrotista de Aldebarán y su ironía era algo que el no estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar.  
  
"¡Eso no es verdad!" dijo con resolución. "La pelea de Seiya y los otros fué dura, pero la traición de Bud fué descubierta por Ikki y por otros... sin su intervención, Shun hubiese muerto de manera irremediable."  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Aldebarán se empeñaba en juzgarse de tal manera?  
  
"No puedo aceptar tus razones, amigo mío." Prosiguió Mú. "Ni puedo creer que digas que no eres digno Santo de Atenea... ¡tú, que me enseñaste a levantarme cuando caía!"  
  
Ahora era Mú el que sentía que las lágrimas hacían arder sus ojos. Su cara se sonrojó ante el enojo que le causaba ver a su amigo así.  
  
"¡No te juzgues de manera tan cruel a tí mismo, Aldebarán! Levántate y pelea."  
  
Aldebarán observó a Mú sintiendo el enojo de su amigo. Pero el enojo de este llegaba en un mal momento, no era lo que él necesitaba ver en estos momentos.  
  
"Lamento mucho desesperarte, Mú." Dijo finalmente el Santo Dorado de Tauro. "No quisiera que antes de irte me vieras de ese modo..." y acercándose a Mú, Aldebarán le ofreció su mano con una sonrisa diciéndole. "Pase lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos, ¿no es así?."  
  
Mú observó la mano de Aldebarán y la estrechó dejando atrás su enojo.  
  
"Claro, Aldebarán, tú y yo siempre seremos amigos."  
  
Un presentimiento terrible acompañó a este acto, un desasosiego en Mú que no podía explicar, pero que le hacía pensar que esto era más bien una despedida.  
  
"Te juro algo, Mú." Dijo Aldebarán observando al joven Santo de Aries. "Mi partida será honorable."  
  
"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Mú a Aldebarán desconcertado.  
  
"Necesito descansar ahora, Mú." Dijo Aldebarán observando a Mú. "Pensaré en lo que me has dicho, eres tan transparente como siempre amigo... ¿se acerca el momento, verdad?"  
  
Mú supo entonces que Aldebarán intuía la llegada de Hades una vez más y recordó las palabras del Viejo Maestro, acerca del miedo y del valor.  
  
"Sí" respondió Mú finalmente. "Así es, Aldebarán. La hora en que Atenea te necesita se acerca... la hora en que [i]todos[/i] te necesitamos."  
  
Aldebarán observó a Mú y le sonrió.  
  
"No seré yo un estorbo para ustedes, Mú." Fué lo único que dijo finalmente.  
  
El jóven Santo de Aries supo que debía irse ya. Miró a Aldebarán con duda y finalmente salió.  
  
Aldebarán observó al Santo de Aries alejarse y con su cosmo se aseguró de su salida del Templo.  
  
Se volvió hacia el ícono de Atenea y la miró con desesperación.  
  
"Pero mi diosa... ¡no soy digno guardián tuyo!" dijo finalmente. "No he estado a la altura de las circunstancias... ¿cómo podría serte útil ahora?"   
  
Mirando hacia la Caja Dorada la humillación se hizo más patente.   
  
"¿Cómo podría serte útil ahora que ni siquiera la Armadura de Tauro me quiere cubrir?"  
  
No hubo respuestas, ninguna de ellas que buscaba el alma de Aldebarán en su angustia.  
  
"Creo que no tengo más utilidad para seguir aquí... sin tú favor, sin la confianza no tengo más razón para continuar." Y viendo hacia el ícono prosiguió. "No puedo soportar el peso del fracaso... ¡no puedo!" Al pronunciar estas palabras, Aldebarán azotó sus manos en sus costados.  
  
Nunca la amplitud del Templo de Tauro pareció más fría y más impersonal. Antes de la invasión de Asgard y de la guerra contra Poseidón, Atenea había respondido a sus súplicas concediéndole una promesa a Aldebarán que lo llenó de confianza. Pero al pasar del tiempo, las dudas que surgieran tras su derrota fué algo que comenzó a llenar de desesperanza el cosmo del valiente y jóven guerrero.  
  
"¿Por qué?" preguntó Aldebarán al fin. "Discúlpame, Señora, pero hoy no puedo soportar esta situación..."  
  
Aldebarán vió hacia el ícono buscando respuestas, y las palabras de Mú acudieron a sus recuerdos.  
  
[i]"No puedo aceptar tus razones, amigo mío. Ni puedo creer que digas que no eres digno Santo de Atenea... ¡tú, que me enseñaste a levantarme cuando caía!"[/i]  
  
"¿Es esto... un mensaje?" se preguntó Aldebarán al recordar el pasado, aferrándose a la posibilidad de estar recibiendo un consuelo. "¿Es esto algo que me quieres decir, Señora?"  
  
Y a la mente de Aldebarán acudieron los recuerdos, los recuerdos de su llegada al Santuario de Atenea en Grecia y a las circunstancias que rodearan su primer encuentro con Mú...  
  
[i]Continúa...[/i]  
  
-------  
  
Tema final: Blue Dream instrumental  
  
*  
  
[b]Atene[/b]: Nombre de la villa que en el mito griego, la diosa Atenea protegía antes de mover su residencia a la poderosa ciudad de Atenas. En mi fan fiction Huérfanos de la Diosa, la menciono por primera vez... si no lo han leído, pués los invito a leerlo, jeje...^^U 


	2. Capítulo II

Un día soleado fué el que sirvió de marco a Aldebarán para conocer que había sido finalmente elegido para habitar en el Santuario de Athenea en Grecia.   
  
A sus siete años de edad, Aldebarán alcanzaba una imponente estatura de 1.80 m de altura, por supuesto, esto era porque desde pequeño había sido elegido para formar parte de las tropas de ariete de Atenea.  
  
Este tipo de guerreros requerían una gran fortaleza física, así mismo, como un aspecto amenazador, ya que formaban parte de las tropas que abrían paso a aquellas menos corpulentas pero también poderosas. La manera en que esto se alcanzaba era seleccionando a aquellos jóvenes que por disposición planetaria tenían una tendencia para esto.  
  
Aunque su nacimiento en Brasil podría hacer pensar que el se encontraba demasiado lejos del Santuario y que podía ser fácilmente perdido, lo cierto es que, parte de las tareas llevadas a cabo por los Patriarcas del Santuario en Star Hill, era la de conocer los lugares de nacimiento de aquellos seres que venían a este mundo a servir al Santuario y a la diosa Atenea.  
  
Y fué justamente un grupo de enviados del Santuario los que lograron dar con la familia de Aldebarán.  
  
Inmersos en la pobreza de una favela, los padres de Aldebarán no pusieron grandes objeciones ante la perspectiva de recibir una suma de dinero que les daría una situación cómoda para ellos y los demás hermanos de Aldebarán... tenían la esperanza de volver a ver al pequeño recién nacido en alguna otra ocasión, o quizá, recibir otra oferta generosa por parte de esa gente para conservar al muchacho.  
  
Nunca pasó ninguna de esas posibilidades. No lo conocieron ni supieron nunca del nombre que ese niño recibiera: Aldebarán, el nombre, marcado por la constelación guardiana del pequeño que fué predestinado por eso mismo a ser parte de las tropas ariete del Santuario.  
  
[b]  
  
CAPÍTULO II:  
  
MENSAJES[/b]  
  
En la villa de Atene, lugar de residencia de muchos aspirantes a Santos de Atenea, Aldebarán logró dominar algunas técnicas del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esto, aunado al hecho de recibir el alimento sagrado de parte del Santuario para lograr a ser un guerrero de gran tamaño: La Ambrosía.  
  
Se cuenta que este néctar divino, era lo que en efecto, hacía de los dioses justamente aquello. La naturaleza de este alimento en verdad resultaría totalmente desconocida en parámetros científicos. Lo único cierto es que, de manera misteriosa, diferentes cantidades de esta eran entregadas al Santuario de Atenea provenientes del Cielo, por algunos explicados, en base a aquella antigua y reconocida alianza conocida de Zeus para con la diosa de la Guerra y la Sabiduría.  
  
Por alguna circunstancia, este alimento, en los humanos que lo reciben, tiene el efecto de lograr cuerpos corpulentos y una resistencia mucho mayor a la de cualquier ser humano común y corriente. En Aldebarán, esto, más un instintivo talento de explosión de Cosmos logró que hiciera que fuera seleccionado para seguir adelante con su entrenamiento para ser algo más que un simple soldado de las Tropas de Asalto del Santuario.  
  
Su característica jovialidad, su instinto nato de justicia y su obstinación en ser uno de los mejores, pronto hicieron de Aldebarán un serio candidato para residir ya como Santo de Atenea, en efecto, en el Santuario de Grecia.  
  
A sus siete años, finalmente, recibió la noticia de que pronto sería entrenado para ser parte de la órden de Santos de la diosa, lo cual lo llenó de grandes alegrías. Soñaba con el grado dorado de la Órden, aunque para sus adentros, Aldebarán era modesto, y sabía que ese camino era dificil para alguien como él, ya que consideraba, esos grados eran inalcanzables para alguien que hubiera sido simplemente entrenado para ser parte de las tropas de asalto del Santuario.  
  
Y en efecto, el camino que le esperaría a Aldebarán sería muy arduo, pero en el camino fincaría grandes amistades y alianzas, y su esfuerzo lo llevarían a ser uno de los más grandes Caballeros de Atenea de entre los 88.  
  
El paso de una villa rústica llena de cabañas de bejuco y madera a una ciudad de belleza espectacular como lo era el Santuario tuvo un efecto grande en los ánimos del joven Tauro, el cual comenzó a soñar de manera más descarada. En cuestión de unos meses, el ya estaba siendo entrenado para ser un Santo de categoría superior al bronce, pero siempre, este entrenamiento era llevado con la mayor de las discreciones.  
  
La vida de un joven en el Santuario no era nada fácil. Con todos sus compañeros como potenciales rivales, en realidad, en ocasiones existían ciertas rencillas y rencores. Varios jóvenes entrenaban en aquellos días en que Aldebarán tenía ya clara su misión de obtener la Armadura Dorada del Toro.  
  
El Patriarca, entrenaba de manera personal, a un jóven de la misma edad de Aldebarán llamado por muchos El Lemuriano, en referencia a su ascendencia. Se hablaba del poder de este joven, pero también muchos hablaban con un dejo de rencor en sus voces... ser entrenado por el propio Patriarca por el hecho de ser Lemuriano eran entre otras, las causas y las suspicacias que rondaban al joven, el cual no era muy bien visto por todos por esta causa.  
  
Sin embargo, a algunos no les importaba en lo más mínimo, preocupados más en demostrar su propio talento para alcanzar el grado máximo.  
  
Entre algunos alumnos había trascendido la noticia de que las Armaduras de Sagitario y la de Géminis estaban ya entregadas, ambas, a jóvenes que eran respetados entre la comunidad y reconocidos como poderosos y honorables guerreros.  
  
Ambos se trataban con amistad y eran, en muchos sentidos, los modelos a seguir dentro del Santuario... ¿quieres ser un Santo Dorado? Aspira a ser como Aiolos o como Saga.  
  
Aiolos y Saga. Ambos nombres evocaban a la mente de quienes lo pronunciaban una fraternidad, una hermandad no de sangre pero si de ideales y de convicciones. Ambos contenderían para asumir el puesto de Patriarca en años venideros, lo que hablaba del nivel terrible de poder del que ambos eran poseedores.  
  
Ambos jóvenes eran el epítome de lo que los demás aspiraban a ser, pero algo enturbiaba el brillo de uno de ellos.   
  
Poseedor del mismo rostro respetado del Santo Dorado de Géminis, aspirante a dicho título inclusive, se paseaba por el Santuario una versión nada honorable de Saga.  
  
Siempre siendo rivales y con una actitud agresiva, Kanon de Géminis era el ejemplo de poder desenfrenado. Entre algunos, era visto como una influencia negativa dentro del Santuario, y se decía que en realidad, se le permitía su permanencia debido al grande poder del que era poseedor, así como por el hecho de ser hermano gemelo del respetado Saga.  
  
Kanon por aquellos días era mucho más temido. Su actitud de rebelde se había acentuado ante la frustración de su pérdida de la Armadura de Géminis a manos de su propio hermano. Kanon no pudo tolerar este hecho. Acusó al Santuario de falta de visión, e incluso, tuvo la osadía de denunciar a su hermano de ser un "malvado" e "hipócrita" cuyos actos heroícos no eran sino una fachada para cubrir sus propios motivos torcidos.  
  
Por supuesto, nadie le creyó. ¿Quién podría pensar de esto más que viniendo de un hermano resentido ante la personalidad tan brillante y justa de Saga?  
  
Saga recibió los insultos de parte de su hermano con un gesto de preocupación y pena. Sabía que dicha actitud no hacía más que deshonrar más a su hermano, y en un acto de nobleza, Saga intercedió por él, pidiendo clemencia en su juicio, y su permanencia en el Santuario para adquirir la Armadura de algún signo de Plata. El Patriarca concedió la petición de Saga, que fué apoyada por Aiolos. En vez de generar un sentimiento de gratitud en Kanon, generó más un sentimiento de rencor y de amargura.  
  
Kanon permaneció dentro del Santuario durante los días siguientes, pero la gente no podía creer que fuera a obtener una armadura, aunque fuera de Plata. En verdad, este hombre temible era repudiado por muchos.  
  
Sin embargo, su "filosofía" de combate y a la vez, un carisma similar al de su hermano gemelo, no lo dejó solo por mucho tiempo. Era común verle acompañado de algunos jóvenes aspirantes tanto a Armaduras de Bronce, como de Plata e incluso de Oro.  
  
Durante aquellos días, su asociación con Máscara Mortal, un joven ligeramente mayor a Aldebarán, fueron dolores de cabeza para los maestros de algunos de los estudiantes del Santuario.   
  
Su rebeldía y su actitud irritaron a muchos, sobre todo, cuando lejos de desterrar a Kanon, el Patriarca, en una decisión para muchos incomprensible, simplemente se limitó a prohibir el uso de la explosión de cosmo en algunas secciones internas del Santuario, a menos que se concediera esto por parte de maestros con dicho grado, o por parte del propio Patriarca.  
  
Kanon y Máscara Mortal acataron algunas de estas órdenes, pero perder la Armadura de Géminis, desató en el primero, una ola de actos violentos y provocativos, que cada vez eran mayores.  
  
Era como si Kanon estuviera buscando su propia expulsión del Santuario. Como si fuera un suicida al que no le importa jugar con una pistola cargada o con el filo de una navaja al cuello.  
  
Una tarde, ya siendo Aldebarán entrenado para adquirir el grado de Santo Dorado de Tauro, se suscitó un evento que sería trascendental en la vida de muchos aquellos envueltos en este.  
  
Aldebarán, sentado a la mesa, gozaba de su hora de comida tras el exhaustivo entrenamiento al que era sometido de manera diaria. El no prestaba atención a los comentarios que se hacían respecto al joven Lemuriano, al propio Kanon o a Máscara Mortal, Aldebarán era un despreocupado de estos eventos, se sentía demasiado lejano del ojo público como para que esto le rondara por la mente. El destino tenía pensado que debía ser de manera diferente.  
  
Esa tarde tuvo por primera vez la oportunidad de conocer al llamado Lemuriano.  
  
De rasgos muy finos y cabello morado, el aprendiz del Patriarca era una presencia dificil de ignorar. Los dos grandes lunares que denotaban su herencia Lemuriana lo delataban donde fuera. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que el propio Aldebarán hubiera esperado, Mú, como supo que se llamaba, era un niño dócil y más bien reservado. De mirada, casi asustadiza, parecía que el convivir con mucha gente era algo que de alguna manera, lo alteraba... Aldebarán pensó que este muchacho parecía destinado a vivir algún día, por su actitud, en lo alto de una montaña de manera solitaria.  
  
Los ojos alertas de Aldebarán, notaron, que muchos de los comensales en el comedor de los aprendices, se apartaban del camino de Mú, en una expresión franca de rechazo. Mú era un solitario. Aldebarán cerró los ojos sin inmutarse cuando el joven lemuriano, posó por instantes su triste mirada sobre el coloso. Aldebarán no hizo nada más que empujar el resto del contenido de su tazón de sopa con una sonrisa despreocupada. Mú prosiguió su camino, buscando la mesa más alejada en todo el corredor.  
  
Aldebarán tomó entonces el tazón que contenía la carne de sus alimentos cuando unas presencias hicieron que sintiera que su cabello y los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran...  
  
Todos lo notaron, a la entrada, el imponente Kanon y Máscara Mortal, habían entrado, haciendo arder su cosmo de manera agresiva en un área restringida. Fué esto lo que tomó a Aldebarán (y a todos) más de sorpresa. Volviéndose hacia el origen de dichos cosmos, Aldebarán y los demás fueron testigos de otra más de las acciones que hicieran de Kanon un ser tan rechazado por los demás.  
  
"Miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí..." dijo con voz burlona Máscara Mortal, mientras bloqueaba el camino del jóven Mú con su cuerpo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.  
  
Mú bajó la vista y se sonrojó. Aldebarán observó todo esto con interés. Mú tenía miedo.  
  
"Nada más y nada menos a 'otro' favorito de Su Santidad... El Patriarca..." dijo Kanon con tono burlón. "¿Cómo va tú entrenamiento para ser Santo Dorado, niño?" Preguntó Kanon con el mismo tono burlón empleado al comienzo.  
  
El niño de cabellos morados no respondió nada. Ni siquiera levantó la vista. Permanecía firme con la idea de pasar justo en el momento en que aquellos dos muchachos se lo permitieran.  
  
"¿Por qué no hablas?" preguntó Máscara Mortal con tono zalamero. "¿No escuchaste que Kanon te hizo una pregunta?"  
  
No hubo respuesta ante la mirada inquisodora y cuestionante de ambos muchachos. Ante la aparente indiferencia de Mú, la indignación del ridículo apareció en ambos bravucones.  
  
"¡Parece que eres un sordo!" dijo Máscara Mortal una vez más agitando su mano y tirando la charola del jóven, la cual cayó con estrépito al suelo. Sin embargo, Mú, no hizo nada.  
  
"Parece un cordero a punto de ser sacrificado." Pensó para sus adentros Aldebarán, sintiendo que su sangre hervía ante este hecho. Volviéndose para ver a los demás, notó que algunos rostros estaban paralizados denotando diferentes emociones. En algunos, el reflejo del miedo de Mú y de ser ellos las siguientes víctimas los hacían festejar la injusticia, mientras que en otros, había una especie de placer, por ver en aprietos a uno de los "favoritos" del Santuario. Aldebarán no encontró simpatía por el jóven en ninguno de ellos.  
  
"¿Por qué no respondes?" preguntó Máscara Mortal cada vez más indignado al no lograr reacción en Mú. Lo volvió hacia sí de manera brusca jalándolo de la ropa y lo levantó ligeramente del suelo. "¡Te estamos hablando!"  
  
Mientras decía esto, Máscara Mortal agitó a Mú en el aire.  
  
"¡Déjalo, Máscara Mortal!" dijo finalmente Kanon a su compinche. Máscara Mortal obedeció la órden del gemelo de Saga con una expresión confusa.  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Máscara Mortal. "¿Por qué?"  
  
"Por que no vale la pena cuestionar a un gusano como este..." dijo Kanon al tiempo que propinaba una violenta bofetada en el rostro de Mú, el cuál, cayó pesadamente al suelo, dejando jirones de su camisa en las manos de Máscara Mortal, el cuál, al ver lo hecho, se sonrió lanzando lejos de sí, como con asco, los pedazos de tela de la ropa del Lemuriano. Acercándose a Mú, que permanecía con su vista gacha, Kanon expresó. "Es despreciable aquel que tiene el poder y lo guarda... pero este gusano es peor, por que no poseé ningún poder, ni es nada especial... ¡es tan inútil como el viejo que le enseña!"  
  
Y por primera vez, Mú reaccionó. Volvió su mirada enojada hacia Kanon, y en ella, se reflejaba un profundo disgusto.  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Kanon al percibir la reacción de Mú con exagerado interés. "¿Qué te molesta, niñito? ¿Qué diga que no tienes poder o que tú maestro es un inútil anciano?"  
  
Mú apretó su mandíbula. Hubiera querido levantarse, pelear de vuelta, pero Kanon era muy poderoso, y él, él no lo era... ¡Tenía miedo! Siempre solo no podía contar con la ayuda de nadie, solo pudo sostener su mirada desafiante ante Kanon, expresando en ella una ira ardiente.  
  
"¡No me veas así, maldito!" dijo Kanon abofeteando de nueva cuenta el bello rostro de Mú.   
  
El sonido de la bofetada resonó por todo el salón. Hubo algunas risas entre todos. Pero en Aldebarán esto fué un detonante, no podía por su honor, permitir que algo así se efectuase frente de él... ¡no sin hacer nada!  
  
Sobre el salón que es el comedor de aprendices del Santuario, se alza un balcón que proviene de otra sala, donde se sientan a observar a sus educandos, los Maestros de la órden. Justo en ese momento, desde detrás, Saga, Aiolos y el Patriarca salían. Al tiempo que ellos entraban, Aldebarán se ponía de pie.  
  
"¿Por qué no lo dejas ya en paz?" los ojos de todos fueron de sorpresa, pero no tanto como los de Máscara Mortal. Por su parte, Kanon se volvió hacia el jóven gigante con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó con tono burlón. "¿Los gusanos se unen?" Y soltó una carcajada. "¡Déjanos en paz, gordo! Métete en tus propios asuntos si no quieres arrepentirte."  
  
Hubo más risas de parte de los comensales al escuchar la ofensa de Kanon a Aldebarán. Todos dentro de la sala, no habían advertido que estaban siendo observados por El Patriarca, Aiolos de Sagitario y Saga de Géminis desde detrás de la puerta del balcón.  
  
"Kanon..." pensó para sus adentros Saga apenado. "¿Hasta cuándo seguirás comportándote de esta manera?"  
  
Las quejas eran ya demasiadas. Kanon se estaba convirtiendo en un problema incontrolable. Tenía que poner un remedio ya.  
  
Aiolos y Saga se observaron entre sí. Como si pensasen lo mismo, ambos asintieron mientras se disponían a brincar en el comedor y detener la pelea.   
  
Pero fueron detenidos por la voz de Patriarca que negó con su cabeza al ser observado de manera curiosa por ambos Santos de Oro.  
  
"No lo hagan. " Dijo el Patriarca. "Quiero ver que ocurre."  
  
"¡Pero Maestro!" exclamó Aiolos. "¡Mú puede resultar gravemente herido! Sin contar con ese muchacho que ahora lo defiende."  
  
"Mú necesita aprender las lecciones del mundo, Aiolos. Esta es una valiosa lección la que debe de aprender... a enfrentar las peleas, y que en ocasiones, una decisión mal tomada, no puede solamente degenerar en un daño para nosotros, sino en un daño en otros."  
  
"Pero Maestro..." interrumpió Saga con tono preocupado. "Mi hermano no hace sino deshonrarme... ya no puedo más."  
  
"Tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para tratar con él después, Saga... no planeo dejar que esos niños resulten heridos gravemente." Y observando de manera directa al Santo de Atenea, el Patriarca del Santuario concluyó. "Después de todo, ustedes son Santos de Oro, pueden detener que ocurra cualquier circunstancia peligrosa aquí dentro."  
  
Aiolos y Saga se observaron preocupados. Quizá Máscara Mortal, Mú o ese jóven alto pudieran ser simples aprendices, pero Kanon era un guerrero con la capacidad de ser un Santo de Oro...   
  
Mientras esto se desarrollaba de manera no percibida por nadie, debajo Aldebarán detenía el puño de Kanon que disponía a descargar sobre Mú.  
  
"¿Cómo te atreves a detenerme?" preguntó Kanon observando a Aldebarán fuera de sí. "¡No me toques!"  
  
Explotando su cosmo, Kanon lanzó lejos a Aldebarán el cuál, sin embargo permaneció de pie. Los platos y vasos se movieron ligeramente en todo el salón. Kanon observó con sorpresa que Aldebarán seguía de pie ante su pequeña explosión de poder.  
  
"¡Vaya!" dijo sonriendo y ahora olvidando a Mú, el cuál se volvió hacia Aldebarán sorprendido. "Parece ser que después de todo no eres tan insignificante."  
  
Kanon caminó hacia Aldebarán.   
  
"Claro, esto que he hecho no ha sido sino una muy, pero muy mínima exposición de mi poder."  
  
Aldebarán miró a Kanon con una sonrisa y dijo.  
  
"Puede ser cierto... pero sabes que está prohibido explotar el cosmos en algunas secciones del Santuario... ¡y esta es una de ellas!" Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Aldebarán, sabía que Saga lo podía superar con facilidad.  
  
Kanon se detuvo y se sonrió con sorpresa. Su sonrisa se volvió una carcajada burlona.  
  
"¿No me digas qué estás dependiendo de ello para salir de este problema?" Dijo finalmente tras reir un rato.   
  
"Son órdenes del Patriarca, Kanon. Y desde que entraste no estás haciendo sino más que pasar por alto esa ley." Respondió Aldebarán intentando evitar una confrontación desventajosa.  
  
Una vez más Kanon rió fuertemente.   
  
"Yo solo sigo las órdenes que quiero... ¡las mías!"  
  
Ahora fué Aldebarán el que sonrió.  
  
"¿No me digas?" Y retadoramente dijo. "Pués espero que por sentido común no sigas adelante... en cualquier momento pueden llegar los maestros a observar nuestro almuerzo."  
  
Moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, Kanon llegó hasta estar frente a Aldebarán, quien no logró verle, y sorprendido sólo acertó a abrir sus ojos y su boca.  
  
"No seas idiota, niño." Dijo Kanon con fastidio. "Yo no necesito de quemar ni siquiera una fracción de mi cosmo para acabar con un bicho tan insignificante como tú..."  
  
Kanon golpeó a Aldebarán lanzándole en efecto, contra el comedor y rompiendo la mesa y algunos platos. Fríamente, Kanon se aproximó hasta Aldebarán y continuó con su palabrería.  
  
"Hubieras hecho caso a mi advertencia de permanecer ajeno a este asunto, ahora tendré que lastimarte... y lo peor es, ¡que de todas maneras seguiré con Mú!"  
  
Mú observó a Kanon comenzar a golpear a Aldebarán mientras yacía en el suelo con su pie.  
  
"¡Déjalo!" gritó Mú con angustia.  
  
Máscara Mortal le puso el pie en la espalda y negó con su cabeza.  
  
"No te desesperes, Lemuriano, ahora viene a prestarte atención a tí."  
  
Tirado, Aldebarán sintió con dolor algunas de las potentes patadas que Kanon propinara. En actitud defensiva, rechazó algunos golpes, pero nunca cuestionó los motivos que lo llevaron a hacerlo, ni asomó por equívoco una sombra de duda en que lo que había hecho era lo correcto.  
  
Arriba, Saga y Aiolos se disponían a interrumpir la golpiza, pero El Patriarca volvió a negar con la cabeza.  
  
Quedando inerte Aldebarán, Kanon asumió que había perdido el sentido.  
  
"¿Tan pronto?" preguntó Kanon con desilusión. "¡Qué lástima! Realmente creo que entonces te sobreestimé..."   
  
Volviéndose a Mú, Kanon dijo.  
  
"Parece que tienes la virtud de atraer solo a otros seres patéticos alrededor tuyo..."  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Kanon?" se escuchó la voz de Aldebarán mientras se ponía pesadamente de pie. "¿Por qué molestas a Mú?" dijo ahora con voz burlona. "¿Quizá por que has perdido la Armadura de Géminis?"  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Kanon indignado al escuchar tal frase.  
  
"¿O quizá por que te gustaría tener la suerte de no tener a un rival mejor que tú que te la quite?"  
  
"¡Te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho!" Dijo Kanon indignado volviéndose violentamente hacia el bronceado infante. "Había sido hasta ahora piadoso contigo, pero ahora sufrirás por quererme ofender!"  
  
Aldebarán cruzó los brazos con confianza y sonrió.  
  
"¿Tú?" dijo sonriendo. "¿Qué me puede hacer un rechazado perdedor como lo eres?"  
  
Kanon no pudiendo soportar más las palabras del jóven, comenzó a correr contra de Aldebarán, tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz. Pero ocurrió algo...  
  
Aldebarán logró observar los movimientos de Kanon como si se estuviera moviendo a una velocidad normal y haciendo arder su cosmo, Aldebarán, rechazó a Kanon con una ráfaga de energía dorada que lo mandó al otro extremo del Salón Comedor, al tiempo que por un instante muy breve, la figura de un imponente toro se viera respaldándole. Aiolos y Saga se observaron con sorpresa uno al otro... ¡el despertar de un Santo!  
  
Todos vieron a Aldebarán con sorpresa, incluido el propio Aldebarán que observaba sus manos lleno de admiración por lo que había ocurrido.  
  
"¿Qué... qué pasó?" se preguntó en voz alta.  
  
Kanon, en apariencia, había perdido su sentido ante el golpe. Máscara Mortal acudió corriendo hasta donde este había caído para auxiliarlo, pero se detuvo al ver que Aldebarán se movía.  
  
Llegando hasta Mú, que lo observaba asombrado, Aldebarán ofreció su mano con una sonrisa y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.  
  
"Ven, Mú" dijo mientras el niño se ponía de pie. "Nunca, nunca, nunca dejes que nadie te pisoteé." Dijo con confianza. "El buen guerrero no es que el recibe los golpes en el suelo, sino el que levanta su mirada con orgullo y enfrenta las circunstancias."  
  
Mú sonrió y dijo.  
  
"Muchas gracias."  
  
Aldebarán acarició la cabeza del niño que tuviera su misma edad, pero al cual no podía evitar ahora ver con un poco de afecto protector... ¡ambos eran unos niños de tan sólo siete años! Con una sonrisa generosa, Aldebarán le sacudió el polvo, aún mientras se volvía hacia donde Kanon cayera.  
  
"Ahora si me lo permites..." dijo Aldebarán con decisión. "No he terminado." La sonrisa de Aldebarán cambió a una de determinación y decisión.  
  
"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Mú mientras veía que el gigante caminaba hacia el sitio donde Kanon yacía.  
  
Deteniéndose frente a Kanon, el gemelo de Saga observó a Aldebarán. Aldebarán observó a Kanon y sonriendo ofreció su mano.  
  
"¡Perdón, Kanon!" dijo mientras sonreía. "No sé lo que pasó pero te ofrezco una disculpa... estoy seguro que todo lo que ha pasado puede solucionarse... ¿no lo creés?"  
  
Kanon observó la mano de Aldebarán sorprendido y su sonrisa con disgusto. Levantando la mano, Kanon tomó la de Aldebarán y se levantó.  
  
"¿En verdad?" dijo Kanon con sorpresa... "¡No lo creo!" sin soltar la mano de Aldebarán, Kanon azotó al gigante mientras hacía brillar su cosmo con descontrol. "¡Jamás te perdonaré esta humillación!"  
  
Extendiendo sus manos, Kanon exclamó...  
  
"¡Galaxian Explo...!"  
  
Pero fué interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo obligó a callar y arrodillarse, un súbito torrente de sangre ahogó sus palabras.  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Kanon con sorpresa. Al mirar hacia arriba, un hombre con su mismo rostro lo observaba severamente, ataviado con una magnífica armadura dorada... Saga de Géminis lo había detenido.  
  
"Estoy cansado de tú comportamiento deshonroso, Kanon." Dijo en voz alta Saga que hizo temblar a algunos. "Esta humillación no te la ha dado ni este jóven ni yo... tú te has hecho objeto de ella por tus acciones poco honorables."  
  
Escupiendo sangre, Kanon preguntó.  
  
"¿Qué hermano? ¿Me vas a decir que le dé la mano y me disculpe?"  
  
"No." Respondió Saga con un gesto de dolor que se tornó frío posteriormente. "El que se disculpará seré yo, pero después, ahora yo tengo algo que hacer contigo."  
  
Caminando hacia la puerta del comedor, Saga volvió su rostro hacia Kanon y le dijo de manera retadora y autoritaria.  
  
"¡Ven!"  
  
Kanon se sonrió tras un estremecimiento. Se volvió hacia Máscara Mortal y sonriéndole le dijo.   
  
"El poder es justicia, Máscara Mortal. Los débiles, no merecen compasión."  
  
Kanon salió del Comedor ignorando a los demás.  
  
Mientras tanto, Aldebarán notó que una mano fuerte le ofrecía ayuda para levantarse, tomándola con confianza, el jóven se quedó sin habla al observar el noble rostro que le sonreía.  
  
"¡Señor Aiolos!" dijo con sorpresa Aldebarán. "¡Gracias, Maestro, gracias!"  
  
Aiolos sonriendo le dijo.  
  
"Lo vimos todo, joven guerrero."  
  
Aldebarán escuchó esas palabras con sorpresa preguntándose a quién hacía referencia Aiolos aparte de sí mismo, volviéndose observó que El Patriarca se aproximaba al tiempo que todos se levantaba mostrando su respeto hacia el Mayor de los 88 Caballeros.  
  
"Así es, Aldebarán." Dijo Shión bajo su máscara. "Te agradezco por haber dado una lección no solamente a mi alumno Mú, sino a todos los que presenciábamos este encuentro."  
  
Aldebarán con cara de sorpresa evidente, bajó su mirada al tiempo que se disculpaba.  
  
"¡Maestro! Esa explosión de energía fué sin querer, le juro que yo no supe qué me pasó..."  
  
Aiolos detuvo la charla nerviosa de Aldebarán poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven.  
  
"No te disculpes, Aldebarán, como te lo dije, hemos visto todo. Despertaste el 7° Sentido de una manera asombrosa, pués lo hiciste en aras de encontrar la justicia... ¡en verdad eso es una gran hazaña!"  
  
"¿Lo es?" preguntó Aldebarán con sorpresa. "¿El 7° Sentido? ¿Yoooo?" Preguntó con tono confundido el niño asombrado.  
  
"Así es, joven Aldebarán." Agregó El Patriarca. "Generalmente, un Santo Dorado despierta este sentido en aras de obtener su Armadura, pero tú lo hiciste defendiendo al inocente." Y observando a todos, el Patriarca habló con los demás. "El comportamiento de honor y de defensa del débil son principios que los Santos de Atenea deben observar... no es la búsqueda del poder lo que nos debe de guiar, ni el vano placer de una pelea sin sentido, sino la búsqueda de la justicia."  
  
"En efecto..." agregó Aiolos a las palabras del Patriarca. "Permanecer impasible ante una injusticia es una comodidad que no podemos darnos" dijo al tiempo que observaba entre los comensales perdidos del comedor a su hermano menor Aioria, "pero en este jóven, es un signo de su compromiso y de su bondad, en verdad, todo un gran y honorable guerrero." Y volviéndose hacia Aldebarán, Aiolos preguntó. "¿Qué signo eres, Aldebarán?"  
  
"Es del signo de Tauro." Dijo Shión sin dar tiempo a que el joven hablase.  
  
"¿Tauro?" preguntó Aiolos observando el aspecto de Aldebarán y explicándose su tamaño. "Te ayudaré en tú entrenamiento futuro, si me lo permites."  
  
"¡Será un honor!" Dijo a esto Aldebarán haciendo una reverencia.  
  
"Tú destino es claro, Aldebarán." Agregó Shión. "La Armadura Dorada de Tauro."  
  
Aldebarán se sonrojó. Jamás pensó que en ese día tantas cosas pasaran.  
  
"Nadie sabe que día es el día en que tú destino te pone en camino, mi amigo, cada evento en nuestras vidas es una lección que no debemos de olvidar." Agregó Aiolos con una sonrisa. "Hoy hemos aprendido de tí una lección de justicia y de honor dificil de olvidar... no dejar que nada ni nadie nos pisoteé haciendo olvidar nuestro orgullo, sino levantarnos siempre y encarar nuestro miedo..."  
  
Las palabras de Aiolos resonaron en la mente de Aldebarán en sus recuerdos. Volviéndose hacia el ícono de Atenea, el Santo Dorado de Tauro habló.  
  
"¡Mi diosa! ¿Acaso estás haciéndome recordar esto como mensaje de que debo levantarme y pelear?"  
  
Viendo hacia la figura de la diosa que parecía sonreir siempre, Aldebarán reflexionó unos minutos.  
  
"¿Es qué acaso todavía puedo serte útil?"  
  
Un cosmo interrumpió la meditación de Aldebarán.  
  
"Aldebarán" escuchó el Santo en su mente. "Aldebarán ¿estás allí?"  
  
"¡Esa voz!" exclamó para sus adentros Aldebarán. "¡Es la voz del Viejo Maestro!"  
  
"En efecto, mi jóven amigo." Respondió Dohko con simpatía. "Estoy haciendote un llamado por que la diosa Atenea y yo necesitamos de tus servicios."  
  
"¿La diosa? ¿Usted?" preguntó Aldebarán abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa. "¿Qué desea usted, Maestro?"  
  
Aldebarán se levantó con presteza. Dohko observaba todo con el ojo de su mente.  
  
"La guerra con Hades está a punto de comenzar, amigo mío." Respondió tras un silencio breve Dohko. "Y Atenea necesita tener la seguridad de que sus fuerzas no serán distraidas."  
  
"¿Distraidas?" preguntó sin entender Aldebarán ante las palabras de Dohko. "¿Por qué?"  
  
Dohko respondió.  
  
"Con vestigios de una guerra que no se realizó pero que le quita tranquilidad a Atenea, mi joven Santo de Tauro."  
  
"¿Qué me quiere decir, Maestro?"  
  
"Qué no sólo es la amenaza de Hades la que está poniendo en peligro la paz del mundo, Aldebarán... hay otra en La Tierra en estos momentos, una que creíamos que ya no estaba sobre este."  
  
"¿Una que se creía no estaba sobre éste? ¿De quién se trata, Maestro? ¡Dígame!"  
  
Aldebarán observó hacia el techo de su habitación esperando una respuesta. ¿Una amenaza tan grave como para distraer a Atenea antes de su encuentro con Hades? ¿De quién se podía tratar?  
  
"¿Maestro?" preguntó Aldebarán ansioso esperando la respuesta del Anciano.  
  
"Se trata de... Ares." Respondió Dohko con acento grave.  
  
[i]Continúa...[/i] 


	3. Capítulo III

La mención de ese nombre por parte de Dohko causó un estremecimiento en Aldebarán que lo recorrió desde la médula... ¡Ares, el dios guerrero del mito!  
  
[b]CAPÍTULO III  
  
RENACIMIENTO[/b]  
  
"¿A...Ares?" preguntó Aldebarán incrédulo. "¿El dios?"  
  
Dohko afirmó con aparente tono frío sus propias palabras.  
  
"Así es, Aldebarán" prosiguió con su tono grave "No encuentro una explicación lógica a lo que está ocurriendo pero aparentemente, tras no concretar su movimiento contra Atenea en esta generación, el dios ha decidido volver a ser un obstáculo en el camino de nuestra diosa."  
  
Pero Aldebarán escuchaba todo esto como ausente atormentado en sus propias dudas y miedos.  
  
"¿Un dios?" El sudor bañó al gigante, un fino rocío cubrió su frente. "¿Yo? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?"  
  
"Atenea ha ordenado la salida de los Santos de Bronce del Santuario y ha prohibido su involucramiento en peleas en lo consiguiente, Aldebarán..." comentó Dohko sin variar su tono. "Por lo que es apenas comprensible comprender por que tienen que ser sus Santos Dorados los que se vean envueltos en esto..."  
  
Las palabras del venerado Santo de Libra fueron interrumpidas por un súbito comentario de Aldebarán.  
  
"Pero Maestro... ¡yo!" Dijo Aldebarán al tiempo que hablaba como al aire y levantaba su mano como queriendo tocar algo que no estaba allí.  
  
Dohko calló esperando las palabras de Aldebarán, pero este mismo interrumpió su frase.  
  
¿Qué diría? ¿Qué no podía realizar esta misión? ¿Qué sería inútil ahora ante cualquiera ahora que su armadura ni siquiera parecía querer protegerlo?  
  
Un sombrío silencio cayó entre los dos poderosos guerreros, no había que decir por parte de Aldebarán, no al menos, sin admitir su propia deshonra, su propio miedo, y la vergüenza lo impedía.  
  
"Yo confío en tí"  
  
Esta frase vino como una caricia en medio del dolor más grande. Como si un rayo de luz de sol se abriera paso entre la oscuridad y el frío, un cosmo poderosísimo invadió la cámara de la Casa de Tauro. Era como si se abriera por primera vez los ojos al nacer, tan cálido como el abrazo de una madre, y reconfortable.  
  
"¡Este Cosmos!" exclamó Aldebarán levantando la vista con la esperanza en sus ojos, las lágrimas asomando a los ojos de éste... "¡Atenea!"  
  
Como si una estrella hubiese surgido de la nada en medio de la Casa de Tauro, una aparición hizo efecto. Envuelta en luz divina, la mortal conocida como Saori Kido, apareció bañada en toda su gloria ante el desconsolado y perdido Santo del Toro.  
  
"¡Mi Señora!" exclamó Aldebarán arrebatado en felicidad y consuelo. "No... no mi señora, no me mires ahora... no soy digno de tí..."  
  
Finalmente las lágrimas fueron liberadas por Aldebarán y su cara se llenó del torrente de lágrimas, único testimonio de los sentimientos encontrados de Aldebarán. Miedo, vergüenza, consuelo... todo era uno.  
  
"He faltado a tí y a tus preceptos, Señora mía... tú sabes lo que he sentido, lo que pienso, discúlpame por no estar a la altura de esta misión sagrada..."  
  
Atenea avanzó hasta Aldebarán y sonriendo le levantó el rostro, el cual había escondido entre sus manos tras caer arrodillado delante de la diosa. Aldebarán cedió al gentil pero firme gesto y observó la hermosa cara de la diosa.  
  
Lo que encontró allí fué un rostro hermoso envuelto en la misma luz sagrada que la acompañaba, una mirada llena de amor y una sonrisa amplia y sincera.  
  
"Mi Caballero Dorado de Tauro..." dijo Atenea con voz calma "En efecto, sé lo que sientes y piensas, no tienes por que esconder tú rostro ante mí, no has hecho nada de lo que debas avergonzarte..."  
  
"¡Pero mi diosa! ¡Soy tan insignificante... tan inútil!"  
  
Aldebarán volvió a llevarse las manos al rostro escondiéndolo, no, no podía más. Había buscado tan desesperadamente el consuelo de su diosa en las últimas noches que finalmente al tenerla frente de sí, no acertaba a hacer nada, sino a llorar como un niño.  
  
"No soy digno de verte ni estar parado de frente a tí, Señora... he fallado."  
  
Atenea vió al joven Aldebarán desahogar su vergüenza en medio del llanto y sintió un dolor inmenso ante las palabras de su guerrero. No, no era dolor por que el no se hubiera levantado cuando ella lo invitaba a hacerlo, todo lo contrario, era el dolor que el hombre delante de ella tenía en esos momentos: el peso de su supuesta derrota, lo inexorable de su juicio a sí mismo.  
  
"¿No eres digno de estar de pie delante de mí, dices?" preguntó Atenea a Aldebarán anticipando su respuesta.  
  
Sin quitar sus manos del rostro, Aldebarán negó con la cabeza fervientemente.  
  
Avanzando, majestuosamente, Atenea hizo algo que hizo que los ojos de Dohko se abrieran sorprendidos... ¡ella se arrodilló ante Aldebarán!  
  
"¿Y piensas tú que yo soy lo suficientemente digna para arrodillarme junto a tí?"  
  
La voz de ella irradiaba ternura y comprensión... no había piedad, solo un infinito amor que era casi visible.  
  
"¿Me permitirías estar aquí junto contigo?"  
  
Aldebarán quitó sus manos del rostro con sorpresa y observó a Atenea allí, arrodillada junto a él... ¡su diosa! ¡su razón última!  
  
"¡Señora!... ¿qué haces?" preguntó al punto del paroxismo.  
  
Atenea escuchó a Aldebarán con atención y respondió.  
  
"Pidiéndote perdón, Aldebarán." dijo Atenea finalmente.  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Aldebarán lleno de sorpresa.  
  
"Tantas veces me has dicho esta noche que no eres digno de mí, mi valiente y amado Aldebarán, que me he llegado a dar cuenta de que yo para tí no soy más que un ícono, una imagen y un ideal, y eso yo no quiero ser, nunca lo he pretendido..." ahora Atenea bajó la cabeza haciéndola de un lado al tiempo que sus ojos se estremecían cercanos al llanto. "Mi misión sobre esta Tierra es proteger a la Humanidad por que yo creo en ella y la amo, pero... ¡qué fracaso el mío al no inspirar un sentimiento más cálido en mis Santos para que se sientan tan presionados!"  
  
Aldebarán no salía de su asombro al ver a Atenea allí, junto a el, arrodillada y pidiendo perdón. Dohko se sentía asombrado... ¡esta Atenea era tan distinta de la que el conociera en su última encarnación!  
  
"Mi valiente guerrero" prosiguió la bella diosa con voz melodiosa "¿qué sería de mí sin ustedes y su nobleza? ¿Sin su valor y entrega? ¿Sin su honor y su dedicación? ¿De qué me sirve ser su diosa si el amor que me profesan es un amor que no sienten correspondido... ¿acaso soy tan egoista? ¿Acaso soy esa imagen exigente y fría?"  
  
Los ojos de Dohko se llenaron de lágrimas... era algo que nunca había anticipado, las palabras de su diosa le tocaron el alma... esto no era menos que un milagro que ocurría delante de él, el misterio de la encarnación de los dioses no era nada comparado a ver a un dios intentando alcanzar la humanidad. ¡Un milagro, no menos!  
  
"Mi misión es proteger a la raza humana pero esta solo consecuencia de mi misión de amarla, lo cual es más importante... ¿es mucho de mi parte esperar un amor correspondido de su parte? ¿Es mucho de mi parte pedir que se me vea con otros ojos?" preguntó Atenea con un poco de angustia. "Aldebarán, yo estoy orgullosa de tí y de tú humanidad, yo no te juzgo indigno de mí, valiente guerrero, al contrario, tú humanidad y tú nacimiento son algo que agradezco a las estrellas, pués has de entender que no soy yo la causa de tú existencia, sino que son ustedes la causa de la mía" Y tomando la cara de Aldebarán con cariño, Atenea prosiguió. "Aldebarán, no te juzgues tan terriblemente, no te atormentes, pués esto yo nunca lo he deseado a nadie ¡ustedes que son no sólo la esperanza de este mundo sino la mía propia! Juzgarse así es fallarse a sí mismo, mi querido guerrero, no a mí." La firmeza de estas palabras eran una caricia más que otra cosa en los valientes Santos. "Pero si acaso yo soy la que ha ocasionado este sentimiento, te pido perdón desde el fondo de mi alma..."  
  
Aldebarán se sonrojó, las palabras de Atenea estaban llenas de remordimiento y de un arrepentimiento sincero... ¿sólo un ícono? ¿sólo un ideal? Lo que Aldebarán tenía delante de sí estaba muy lejos de ser la Atenea que el en ocasiones se imaginaba como ideal divino. Sin embargo, esa humanidad que demostraba conjugada con su condición celestial eran algo irresistible y algo nuevo... ¡Y pudo comprender el fervor de los Santos de Bronce! Esa diferencia en su calidad de lucha... ¡por eso ellos siempre lograban lo imposible!  
  
"No, Señora..." dijo Aldebarán sonriendo hacia Atenea con una nueva disposición. "Tú no has hecho nada sino mostrarme lo grandiosa que eres, no me pidas perdón... esto no es necesario..." y sonriendo dijo. "¡Creo en tí y en tus palabras, y sobre todo, ahora también vuelvo a creer en mí mismo!"  
  
Levantándose y levantando al mismo tiempo de manera gentil a Atenea, Aldebarán la observó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
"¡Yo soy Aldebarán!" proclamó en voz alta... la Caja de Pandora de Tauro brilló y se abrió al tiempo que la Armadura Sagrada de Oro de Tauro cubría al gigante al tiempo que el terminaba su frase "¡Santo Dorado de Tauro!"  
  
Dohko sonrió, el espíritu de Aldebarán brillaba como una estrella en el firmamento al tiempo que su propio espíritu se sintió reanimado.  
  
En medio de la transfiguración, el Templo del Toro se iluminó por dentro, y sus velas se encendieron como por prodigio, como había sido reflejo de la oscuridad de su espíritu horas antes, la Casa Zodiacal mostró el brillo intenso de la esperanza renacido en el corazón del valiente Santo de Tauro.  
  
Afuera, la noche daba poco a poco paso a la llegada de la aurora, amanecía al fin en el Santuario.  
  
Atenea observó a Aldebarán llena de alegría.  
  
"¡Nunca más te traiciones, Aldebarán!" y poniéndose de puntas besó la mejilla del Santo al tiempo que le decía "Y no olvido mi promesa hacia tí."   
  
Aldebarán no acertó sino a abrir una vez más sus ojos llenos de sorpresa al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla que recibiera el regalo de la diosa.  
  
En ese momento, Mú, Santo Dorado de Aries y Aioria, Santo Dorado de Leo entraban a la habitación de Aldebarán... sorprendidos ante la escena, y sobre todo de ver allí a la diosa, se arrodillaron prestos para demostrar su respeto y devoción.  
  
"¡Señora!" exclamaron ambos al tiempo que bajaban su cabeza.  
  
Atenea sonriendo se acercó hasta ellos y los levantó ofreciéndoles a ambos sus manos.  
  
"Yo confío en ustedes... son los mejores, no tengo dudas." Dijo ella regalando un poco de su calor a los espíritus de sus guerreros de Aries y de Leo.  
  
Atenea dió un paso hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, envuelta en su fulgor divino, abandonó la Casa de Tauro para volver a su propio Templo... y aunque su presencia física dejó de estar allí, su mensaje y su calor se quedaron en los corazones de los guerreros.  
  
Todos observaron durante unos segundos el sitio donde la diosa desapareciera con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aldebarán había renacido. Volviéndose hacia los recién llegados, el joven de Tauro preguntó con sorpresa.  
  
"¡Mú! ¡Aioria! ¡Amigos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?"  
  
Ambos guerreros sonrieron al ver a Aldebarán vestido con la Armadura de Tauro, mirándose uno al otro se acercaron corriendo hasta el y lo rodearon con sonrisas y exclamaciones. Dohko sonrió... ¡chiquillos! No eran más que eso... y esta relativa calma antes de la tempestad era algo que los guerreros tenían que disfrutar también.  
  
"Hemos sido llamados por el Maestro hasta acá" respondió Aioria por fin. "¡Pero jamás esperamos encontrarnos con esto!"  
  
"¡Así es!" agregó Mú a la exclamación de Aioria. "Hasta hace algunas horas que estuve aquí todo lucía tan diferente..." Mú observó a Aldebarán y le sonrió. "¡No sabes cuánto me alegra verte así, Aldebarán!"  
  
Ambos amigos se sonrieron como en tantas ocasiones anteriores se sonrieran uno al otro celebrando un logro del otro. La amistad de estos dos Santos era tan fuerte como los pilares de la Casa de Tauro, y tan bella como estos igualmente.  
  
"Jóvenes, en efecto, los he reunido para encomendarles una misión importante" Interrumpió Dohko finalmente.  
  
Los tres escucharon atentos a las palabras del Santo Dorado de Libra, cambiando sus gestos sonrientes por unos de atención y concentración.  
  
"La amenaza del dios Hades es grande, pero por ahora tenemos otra más inmediata y que requiere de nuestra atención." Prosiguió Dohko con la explicación iniciada hacía ya horas.  
  
"¿Tan grave es como para llamarnos a los Santos de Oro, Maestro?" preguntó Aioria asombrado.  
  
"En efecto, la amenaza lo es... se trata de otro dios, del dios Ares." Confirmó Dohko a los temores de Aioria, que no era sino eco de los pensamientos de Mú.  
  
"¡Ares!" exclamó Mú con un estremecimiento similar al sentido por Aldebarán momentos antes "¿Cómo es posible?"  
  
"¿Está en La Tierra?" preguntó Aioria asombrado.  
  
Dohko se dispuso a responder las preguntas de los jóvenes Santos Dorados.  
  
"Aparentemente, pero les diré lo que sabemos..."  
  
Aldebarán, Mú y Aioria cerraron los ojos al tiempo en que en sus mentes, imágenes de un lugar parecido al Santuario se formaban.  
  
"Lo que ustedes están viendo es la Villa de Égida" se escuchó la voz de Dohko al fin. "Dicho sitio está ubicado a los pies del Monte Idhi Oros en la Isla de Creta."  
  
"¿Villa Égida?" se preguntó Mú buscando en su memoria mención anterior de este sitio.  
  
"¿Isla de Creta?" preguntó Aldebarán igualmente.  
  
"¿Por qué se parece tanto al Santuario?" preguntó Aioria al Maestro de Libra, aún estudiando las imágenes que ellos veían en sus mentes.  
  
"Por que es parte del Santuario de Atenea." Respondió Dohko con determinación. "A lo largo del globo, Atenea tiene repartidas Villas, cuya misión es siempre la misma, la protección siempre de la humanidad. La Villa de Égida está poblada por gente que ha huido de sus hogares..."  
  
"¿Huido?" preguntó Mú extrañado. "¿De qué o de quién?"  
  
"Por diferentes motivos, mi joven Mú, por diferentes motivos." Respondió Dohko con paciencia. "En Égida se encuentran refugiados políticos o religiosos, aquella gente que sufre intolerancia en sus hogares y que recurren a nuestra diosa en busca de su ayuda." El Anciano Maestro hablaba de esto con orgullo... la búsqueda de la justicia era algo que el propio Dohko admiraba y que personalmente, como Santo había perseguido. "La Villa de Égida está allí desde hace ya muchos eones. Atenea siempre ha sido compasiva y protectora de sus creyentes, su misión comenzó desde hace ya mucho tiempo, así pués, ahora conocen que la Villa en efecto es parte del Santuario y como parte de éste, se rige por las mismas reglas."  
  
"¿Es decir que ésta como aquí...?" comenzó a preguntar Aldebarán, el cual fué interrumpido por Dohko complementando y respondiendo de una vez por todas la pregunta de Aldebarán.  
  
"Así es. La Villa es invisible a los ojos del mundo, y no solo protege a la Villa sino a toda la Isla, la cual, por esta circunstancia, se ha salvado de diversas catástrofes que la amenazaron en el pasado."  
  
"¿Existe un Patriarca allá? ¿O alguien que canalice la energía de Atenea para efectuar la protección de la Isla?" preguntó Aioria tras unos segundos de meditar las palabras del Anciano Maestro.  
  
"Existen tres templos ocultos en los picos de las montañas de Creta" dijo éste proyectando las imágenes de los tres templos de la Isla de Creta. "En ella, tres sacerdotisas canalizan el cosmo de la diosa, sin embargo..." calló finalmente en su explicación Dohko con tono grave "En los últimos días la presencia de estas tres sacerdotisas no puede ser captada por el Santuario... ¡la isla por vez primera en milenios está fuera de la protección de la diosa y ella se encuentra preocupada por esta causa!"  
  
"¡Invasores en el Santuario!" pensó Aldebarán indignado. "¡No lo permitiremos!"  
  
"Pero ¿cómo saben que es Ares el causante de esto?" preguntó Mú a Dohko. "¿No será acaso una estrategia de Hades para dejar desprotegido el Santuario?"  
  
Dohko consideró lo que Mú dijera. En efecto, si Mú, Aldebarán y Aioria salían, las Casas del Zodiaco del Santuario que seguían ocupadas (y que servían como primera defensa) quedaban desprotegidas.  
  
"Sabia observación, joven Mú" respondió Dohko satisfecho, la sabiduría y la visión de este joven siempre causaban una grata sorpresa en el anciano. "Pero Atenea ha notado un incremento en la actividad en el Monte Areópago, lugar de residencia de Ares desde la era del mito, por ello pensamos que es este dios y no Hades el responsable de lo que está ocurriendo."  
  
"En cualquier caso..." dijo Aioria preocupado "No me agrada pensar que nos vamos dejando desprotegido El Santuario"  
  
Dohko escuchó a Aioria y comprendió que su hablar irreflexivo no se originaba en una desconfianza que sintiera por sus compañeros Dorados, sino fruto de su preocupación y su propia ansia de lucha.  
  
"Shaka, Milo y yo estaremos atentos a proteger el Santuario, jóven Aioria, confía en nosotros." Los tres santos dorados se avergonzaron un poco ante la posibilidad de que se hubiese interpretado sus palabras como desconfianza, pero ninguno dijo nada. La voz de Dohko se escuchó de nueva cuenta concluyendo la frase iniciada. "No tenemos otra alternativa me parece."  
  
Mú y Aioria bajaron la vista a disgusto, sentían que se dirigían a una trampa por propia elección y regalar la mitad del camino tan adentro como Virgo al Santuario no les satisfacía de ninguna manera. De pronto una carcajada interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
"¡Amigos!" exclamó Aldebarán quien era quien reía. "¡[i]Sí[/i] tenemos otra alternativa!"   
  
Mú y Aioria observaron al joven Tauro asombrados y preguntándose ¿qué opción ofrecería Aldebarán que no hubiera ofrecido el Viejo Maestro?.   
  
"¡La alternativa es regresar lo más ráído posible!" Irradiando confianza, Aldebarán se sonrió nuevamente.   
  
Dohko abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se sonrió.  
  
"¡En eso, Aldebarán, tienes toda la razón!"  
  
Aioria observó a Aldebarán y se sonrió junto con el sintiendo que su cosmo se empapaba de la confianza que derrochaba el Santo de Tauro.  
  
"¡Somos los Santos de Atenea, y podemos lograr lo imposible!" Exclamó Aioria haciendo brillar su cosmo.  
  
"¡Vamos a por la amenaza!" dijo Aldebarán lleno de confianza y tomando la iniciativa de comenzar su recorrido hacia la salida del Templo del Toro.  
  
Los Santos dorados del Carnero y del León lo siguieron, al tiempo que el cosmo de Dohko desaparecía. Pero Mú pensó que se enfrentaría quizá con un dios y que esa no era una misión tan fácil como se antojaba aún y con la confianza que Aldebarán y Aioria sentían.  
  
Los tres Santos Dorados caminaron hasta la explanada exterior del Templo de Tauro, la cual ya estaba totalmente iluminada por el sol de la mañana, y usando sus cosmos, los tres dieron un brinco hacia el cielo encaminándose hacia la isla de Creta...  
  
[i]Continúa...[/i]  
  
--  
  
Por cierto, y en este episodio en particular recomiendo como música de fondo una suite de Atenea conformada por los temas de Athena Revived, Athena's Theme y Athena's Love... 


	4. Capítulo IV

[b]CAPÍTULO IV  
  
DESEQUILIBRIO[/b]  
  
Tres estrellas veloces recorrieron las distancias marítimas sin ningún esfuerzo. Con la capacidad de alcanzar a un rayo de luz, el viaje de Atenas a Iraklión no tomó mucho. Y era el tiempo una comodidad que no podían dejar de lado estos valientes Santos, debido a que la amenaza del cruel dios del inframundo, Hades, se cernía inevitable.  
  
Como en tiempos olvidados y solamente relatados en libros antiguos, extraños eventos se sucedían en diversos lugares del mundo: hambrunas, terremotos, caídas de granizo gigante, el espíritu de la guerra revolviéndose en diferentes sitios del mundo..., todos, extraños presagios de que el fin de la humanidad estaba a mano. Ni el peso de todo un mundo era suficiente para hacer más lenta la trayectoria de estos tres cometas.  
  
"Allí está" dijo uno señalando a un puerto norteño de la Isla a donde dirigían sus caminos.   
  
"Así es, Aioria" respondió Aldebarán. "Hemos llegado."  
  
Cualquier ser vivo habría tenido dos reacciones inmediatas ante dicho acontecimiento... se habrían detenido y en estado de asombro habrían presenciado el descender de estas estrellas o quizá habrían huido despavoridos temiendo a lo desconocido. Esta reacción no habría extrañado tanto a estos tres poderosos seres como lo que ocurrió al descender.  
  
El Puerto de Iraklión no registró su llegada. Aún bajando en medio de una congestionada calle.   
  
Los tres Santos observaron a su alrededor mientras lo único que reinaba era una indiferencia total ante su llegada.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Mú extrañado viendo a su alrededor.   
  
"Esto no es normal" replicó Aioria observando que los marineros seguían descargando las cargas de los barcos que llegaban y que otros daban la bienvenida o se despedían de sus seres queridos antes de partir.  
  
Aldebarán habló  
  
"Amigos, quizá la presencia de estos eventos sea algo cotidiano para ellos, ¡recuerden que en esta isla existen tres templos de Atenea!"  
  
"No" respondió Mú a las palabras del Toro Dorado. "Esta indiferencia no es algo normal."  
  
"¡Tienes razón!" dijo Aioria mientras se veía a sí mismo. "Me siento... diferente"  
  
"En efecto" respondió Mú una vez más "Yo también lo percibo... una extraña cosmoenergía que me afecta... no puedo localizar que está atacando en mí exactamente, pero lo siento, de una manera potente."  
  
Aldebarán los observó al tiempo que decía.  
  
"Sea lo que sea... parece que no me afecta a mí."  
  
"¿Qué no lo sientes, Aldebarán?" preguntó el León Dorado asombrado. "Yo tampoco logro localizar que es esta sensación que me invade, pero me siento... extraño."  
  
"No" respondió Aldebarán sin asombro. "De alguna forma parece que esto no me está afectando a mí."  
  
Mú y Aioria se observaron con extrañeza, finalmente el Carnero Dorado habló.  
  
"Tenemos que averiguar qué está sucediendo, pero me temo que no tenemos mucho tiempo para esto, Aldebarán..." dijo al tiempo que observaba a su amigo. "Parece que, efectivamente, tú no has sido afectado, por lo que yo sugeriría que fueras tú el que visite el Templo Central, al pie de Idhi Oros, mientras que Aioria y yo no dirigiremos a los otros dos respectivamente."  
  
"Me parece una buena idea." Agregó Aioria con determinación. "Si me lo permiten, yo visitaré el templo en la punta del Monte Dhikti."  
  
"Lo que me deja a mí el templo del Monte Levka Oris" respondió Mú.  
  
"Muy bien" respondió Aldebarán tras escuchar las palabras de sus amigos dorados. "Nos veremos después, que Atenea les guíe y que Nike les corone".  
  
"Igualmente, Aldebarán, que Nike te corone". Respondió Mú.  
  
Aldebarán miró hacia el cielo al tiempo que dirigió su cosmoenergía hacia la cercana villa de Égida.  
  
Mú y Aioria lo vieron partir.  
  
"¿Por qué no está siendo afectado él?" preguntó finalmente Aioria con extrañeza.  
  
"No lo sé, pero esto me preocupa... estamos siendo atacados directamente a nuestro cosmo, y ¡ni siquiera logramos reconocer que es lo que nos está afectando!"  
  
Aioria detuvo a una transeúnte que pasaba junto a ellos, la mujer llevaba tomado de la mano a un pequeño niño de alrededor de siete años de edad.   
  
"Espere" dijo el León Dorado.  
  
La mujer detuvo su camino al tiempo que volteaba hacia el Santo de Atenea y lo vió con extrañeza.  
  
"¿Qué quiere?" preguntó de manera arisca. "¿Por qué me detiene?"  
  
"Quiero preguntarle algo." Dijo Aioria con voz amable.   
  
La mujer lo observó con indiferencia esperando la pregunta del Santo. Aioria la observó y de pronto se dió cuenta que en verdad no sabía qué preguntar.  
  
"¿Y bien?" preguntó la mujer con tono de fastidio.  
  
Mú también sabía que lo mejor sería preguntar algo... pero inexplicablemente, no venía ninguna pregunta razonable a su cabeza.  
  
"¡No sé qué decir!" dijo usando su cosmo Aioria a Mú.  
  
"¡Ni yo!" respondió de la misma forma Mú. "¡No sé qué hacer!"  
  
Imperceptible para ellos, estando absortos en su situación tan desconcertante, varios ciudadanos los habían rodeado ya.  
  
"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó finalmente uno de los marineros que se habían acercado con tono agresivo. "¡Déjenla en paz!"  
  
"¡Sí!" apoyaron varias personas "¡Déjenla en paz!"  
  
"¡Ella no ha hecho nada! Y ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué están vestidos así?" preguntó un anciano notablemente irritado.  
  
"¡No, por favor!" dijo Mú mostrando sus manos en son de paz. "Nosotros no estamos haciéndole nada a esta mujer, solo queríamos preguntarle algo."  
  
"¡Me están molestando!" gritó la mujer. "Me detuvieron y no han hecho nada sino mirarme fijamente... ¡me quieren hacer daño!"  
  
"Algo anda muy mal aquí" dijo Aioria una vez más usando su cosmo hacia Mú.  
  
"Si, esta gente pareciera estar con ánimos de lincharnos" respondió el joven de cabellos morados.  
  
Un proyectil golpeó el rostro de Aioria que no hizo nada por evitarlo, el objeto se partió tras el impacto.  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Aioria asombrado.  
  
Los marineros, tomando palos algunos, otros portando navajas los comenzaron a rodear.  
  
"¡Váyanse! ¡Déjenos en paz!"  
  
Sus ojos parecían no estar vivos, sin brillo.  
  
"¡Sus ojos!" pensó Mú asombrado. "¡Esta gente está siendo manipulada!" Extendiendo sus manos, Mú exclamó "¡Crystal Wall!"  
  
Una pared ambarina rodeó a los Santos de Atena mientras la turba seguía su camino.  
  
"¡Ahora sabemos que en realidad algo malo está ocurriendo aquí!" dijo Aioria con tono firme. "Quizá lo que esté afectando a esta gente sea lo que nos está atacando!"  
  
"¡Exactamente!" dijo Mú con seguridad. "Creo que debemos llegar al fondo de esto, pero que no lo lograremos mientras no investiguemos lo que está ocurriendo en los Templos de Atenea."  
  
"¡Mú!" dijo Aioria mientras observaba al Carnero Dorado. "¡Debemos librar esta isla del mal!"  
  
Mú asintió con su cabeza con resolución, aunque su corazón se debatía con dudas.   
  
"E..está bien" replicó el Santo Dorado. "Creo que será lo mejor".  
  
Aioria notó que Mú dudaba, mientras que la gente se apilaba en la pared de cristal del Santo Dorado de Aries intentando traspasarla con vanos intentos por romperla para alcanzar a los objetos de su furia.  
  
"¿Te sientes bien, Mú?" preguntó Aioria con un poco de temor. "¿Por qué estás dudando? ¿Acaso hay algo que tú sepas que yo no?"  
  
Mú ahora fué el que observó a Aioria con asombro. ¡Pareciera que el valiente Aioria tuviera miedo!  
  
"Aioria... salgamos de aquí, investiguemos y nos reunimos luego, es lo mejor."  
  
Fué lo único que acertó a decir. Aioria asintió con su cabeza y ambos viendo hacie el cielo, dieron un brinco que los elevó, tomando cada quien un camino hacia el oeste y hacia el este.  
  
***  
  
Aldebarán logró observar la Villa de Égida a los pies de Idhi Orós, a primera vista, todo pareciera estar abandonado.  
  
"¡Qué extraño!" pensó para sus adentros al tiempo que descendía en la bella Villa. Caminando observó que los edificios estaban limpios, pero que estaban solos. "Pareciera que no hubiera nadie aquí..."  
  
Aldebarán caminó por la calzada central asombrándose con la semejanza que dicho sitio tuviera con el propio Santuario... era una sensación extraña, de conocer un lugar en el que nunca se ha estado.  
  
"El maestro Dohko nos dijo que encontraríamos gente aquí... sin embargo, no veo a nadie." Volvió a pensar Aldebarán.   
  
El gigante prosiguió su camino buscando señales de vida en la Villa. Mientras seguía su camino, no fué capaz de notar que algunas sombras parecían moverse en los recovecos de las construcciones y que detrás de él, el suelo se tornaba extraño... como si un surco estuviera siendo hecho desde dentro.  
  
"Lo mejor será que me dirija hacia el templo" pensó Aldebarán finalmente cansado de buscar. A pesar de haber ampliado el radio de su cosmoenergía buscando presencias había fracasado. Caminando llegó hasta una amplia escalera de color blanco rodeada de columnas con una efigie rota de la Diosa Atenea... Aldebarán se agachó para observar los restos de la estatua al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza de esta.  
  
"¿Quién pudo haberse atrevido a hacer esto?" se preguntó con indignación. Quemando su cosmoenergía con furia, Aldebarán vió hacia arriba, a donde las escaleras parecían desaparecer mientras seguían su ascenso. "¡Sea quien sea, haré pagar este atrevimiento!"  
  
Dando un paso adelante no se percató de que una de sus piernas estaba siendo obstaculizada por una extraña forma alargada verdosa que había salido de la tierra.  
  
"¿Qué?" se preguntó observando hacia atrás al ser impedido su paso.  
  
***  
  
Con una poderosa explosión sónica que acompañó a su descenso, Aioria, Santo Dorado del León, se posó a los pies del monte Dhikti, localizado en la región oriental de Creta. Todo parecía abandonado... incluso, decadente, muy lejos de ser lo que Dohko les mostrara algunos instantes antes.  
  
"Es extraño" pensó para sus adentros Aioria ahogando un estremecimiento al ver el estado ruinoso del lugar que pensaba encontrar deslumbrante. "Es como ver parte del Santuario caído..."  
  
Caminando hacia la base de las escaleras rodeadas por fragmentos de columnas, Aioria observó hacia arriba. Agachándose examinó los restos de las columnas.  
  
"Pareciera que estuvieran así desde hace mucho tiempo!" pensó el valiente León extrañado. "¿Será posible que el control de Atenea hubiese fallado y que apenas se estuvieran dando cuenta de lo que estaba pasando?"  
  
Poniéndose de pie, Aioria se dispuso a comenzar su ascenso por las escaleras cuando su cosmo detectó la presencia de alguien cerca de él... poniéndose alerta, su capa voló detrás de él al tiempo que Aioria, en posición amenazante se volvió hacia el sitio donde distinguiera la presencia.  
  
"¡Salga de allí inmediatamente!" ordenó con autoridad incuestionable. "¡Usted está infringiendo un espacio que está prohibido!" Explicó. Una figura se movió detrás de una roca rápidamente. "¿Quién es?" preguntó Aioria cada vez más agresivo. "¡Muéstrese delante mío!"   
  
"¡No!" respondió una voz femenina. "¡No haga nada por favor!"  
  
Aioria dejó de explotar su cosmoenergía al ver que la figura que había detectado era la de una jóven mujer vestida de manera humilde y de aspecto lastimero.  
  
"¡Gracias a Atenea!" exclamó la joven al ver a Aioria. "¡Usted debe de ser un Santo de Oro de ella! ¿No es verdad?" preguntó la mujer con esperanza.   
  
"Si..." respondió Aioria asombrado. "Así es, yo soy Aioria, Santo Dorado del León" replicó "¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?" Preguntó a su vez a la joven de cabello negro y grandes ojos que se acercó hasta él.  
  
"Yo..." respondió la jóven llegando hasta el majestuoso Santo Dorado del León. "Mi nombre es Euríale, soy la sacerdotisa de Atena, y he estado esperando la llegada de la ayuda de ella" Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que se echaba a los brazos del Santo. "¡Estaba esperando la llegada del guardián de Atenea!" dijo entre sus sollozos.  
  
Aioria abrazó a la joven tratando de comprender el alivio que la niña estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Mientras Aioria guardaba sus preguntas tratando de proporcionar alivio a la niña, la abrazó reconfortadoramente, no percatándose de que la niña, sonreía con gesto extraño al Santo de Oro del León.  
  
***  
  
Mú caminaba mientras tanto por un complejo de pequeñas construcciones que rodeaban al arco que daba paso a las escaleras de Atenea.  
  
"¡Cuánta paz se siente aquí!" pensó para sus adentros Mú de Aries al tiempo que una construcción que le recordaba a la Casa de Acuario le llamaba la atención. "Es como si la presencia de Atena lo llenara tanto, brindando seguridad y alivio."   
  
Sin pensarlo, Mú dirigió sus pasos por la calle hacia la base de las escaleras.  
  
"No parece haber problemas aquí." Pensó el Carnero Dorado al tiempo que veía hacia arriba. Sus sentidos desarrollados le permitían alcanzar a ver la entrada al Templo de Atenea Protectora en la punta del monte Levka Oris. "No alcanzo a percibir la presencia de nadie aquí" dijo para sus adentros. "Será mejor que suba de cualquier forma rápidamente, si no encuentro nada extraño, creo que deberé de alcanzar a Aioria..."  
  
Traspasando el arco de piedra, Mú se disponía a iniciar el ascenso cuando algo llamó su atención.  
  
Imperceptible para cualquier otro Santo, Mú pudo detectar un extraño ruido que le recordó el sonido de un cuerpo entrando al agua.  
  
"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó extrañado. "¡Podría haber jurado que estaba yo solo aquí!" dijo Mú asombrado en voz alta.   
  
Canalizando su cosmo hacia su sentido del oído, Mú pudo darse cuenta que el extraño sonido provenía de la construcción que le recordaba la Casa de Acuario, rápidamente volvió hacia el lugar que emitía dichos ruidos.   
  
Llegando hasta la construcción circular y con columnas, Mú pudo comprobar que el sonido que escuchaba provenía desde dentro. Cautelosamente, el Carnero Dorado entró a la Fuente Sagrada de Levka Oris.  
  
Sus pasos eran acompañados únicamente del eco.  
  
"¡Soy muy torpe!" se reprochó Mú. "¡No debí de haber revelado mi presencia! No me queda otra alternativa sino usar mi velocidad para intentar sorprender aún al posible enemigo!"  
  
Usando una gran velocidad, Mú llegó hasta una imponente cámara que guardaba una pequeña y circular piscina rodeada de flores. Sorprendido se detuvo al notar que dicha cámara estaba ocupada, y que en lo particular, la piscina estaba siendo usada por alguien.  
  
"¿Qué?" exclamó sorprendido el Carnero Dorado.  
  
Dentro de la piscina, una bella jóven de cabello rojo largo, rizado, tomaba un baño. Mú la observó sorprendido. La mujer parecía no haberse percatado de que el Santo Dorado estaba allí.  
  
Mú recorrió el cuerpo de esta mujer, no podía evitarlo, su piel, blanca como el marfíl y de formas perfectas. Como hipnotizado observó a la mujer, que de pronto se volvió hacia el Santo Dorado.  
  
Con vergüenza, Mú se sonrojó, pero no podía desviar su mirada de aquella belleza. La mujer se sonrió y saliendo de la piscina caminó hacia el Carnero Dorado que no podía moverse, como si un hechizo le hubiese detenido las piernas.  
  
Deteniéndose delante de Mú, escurriendo aún agua, la extraordinaria mujer miró de manera enigmática al Carnero mientras continuaba sonriéndole.  
  
"Hola" finalmente habló con una voz clara y armoniosa. Al abrir su boca, mostró una dentadura perfecta y blanca. Sus labios, rojos y definidos. "¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, Mú?" preguntó ella finalmente.  
  
"Yo... yo..." comenzó a responder Mú dudando. "No... ¡no lo sé!"  
  
***  
  
Aldebarán se dió cuenta que no podía moverse ya. La forma que salía de la tierra lo había comenzado a enredar hasta llegarle a la cara.  
  
"¿Qué está... pasando?" preguntó asombrado al darse cuenta que ni siquiera su extraordinaria fuerza era suficiente para romper el abrazo de aquella cosa. "¡Siento que me falta el aire!" pensó finalmente.  
  
En efecto, el extraño objeto había rodeado su cuello impidiéndole la respiración, sus ojos comenzaron a perder claridad, poco a poco todo se tornaba borroso.  
  
"Creo que... estoy a punto de... desfallecer..." pensó Aldebarán desesperado.   
  
Sin tener la elasticidad suficiente para arrodillarse, el Toro Dorado cayó pesadamente. Frente de el quedó claro, el lugar de donde estaba saliendo la extraña forma verde... con más claridad, pudo notar que parecía una serpiente aquello que le estaba abrazando.  
  
"¿Qué...?" preguntó asombrado. Moviéndose pesadamente intentó tomar la base del objeto.  
  
Fuerte como el acero, la bizarra forma no se movió, Aldebarán comenzó a quemar su cosmoenergía e intentó arrancar desde allí a su misterioso atacante.  
  
"¡Aaaaaarrrrrrhhh!" gritó Aldebarán al tiempo que su cosmoenergía le liberaba del abrazo mortal del objeto que cedió finalmente. "¡Maldito! Enfréntame con honor... ¡cara a cara!"  
  
Habiendo recuperado el aliento, Aldebarán tomó con ambas manos al extraño intruso y lo arrancó de manera efectiva desde la base.  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó asombrado al darse cuenta que aquello que le había atacado era, una serpiente gigante que le miraba llena de una furia fría. Su lengua bifida asomó amenazante al tiempo que el enorme reptil se movía rápidamente. "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Aldebarán sorprendido.  
  
Observando a su alrededor, comenzó a darse cuenta que el piso estaba cubierto de una cantidad inimaginable de serpientes verdes que le miraban con la misma actitud amenazadora que aquella gigante que acabara de descubrir.  
  
"¿Qué clase de enemigo se escuda detrás de estos repugnantes seres?" preguntó lleno de furia. "¡Exijo que me enfrentes cara a cara!" gritó Aldebarán enojado.   
  
"No es necesario que grites."   
  
Se escuchó una voz responder finalmente. Asombrado Aldebarán se volvió hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Viendo hacia arriba en las escaleras, finalmente lo vió.  
  
Un imponente hombre de alrededor de dos metros y medio lo miraba con ojos crueles y oscuros. La calidad de su mirada, semejante a la de la serpiente gigante que enfrentaba. Pero ni el tamaño del hombre ni su horrible mirada eran lo más espantoso de tal ser, sino que su cabello y sus barbas estaban vivas... un cúmulo de serpientes lo enmarcaban, y su voz, parecía ser acompañada del trueno.  
  
"¿Quién... quién eres tú?" preguntó Aldebarán estupefacto.  
  
"Pobre imbécil..." respondió el extraño hombre. "No serías merecedor de conocer mi identidad de no ser por que en verdad será mejor que sepas quién te está mandando al reino de la Muerte, Santo de Atenea" dijo concluyendo la frase con un gesto de repugnancia al pronunciar el nombre de la diosa de la guerra. "Yo soy, Deimos, hijo de Ares y poseedor del cosmo del miedo... ¡regocíjate, pués de mis manos obtendrás la muerte!"  
  
Al concluir su frase, las serpientes que enmarcaban su rostro lo rodearon otorgándole un aspecto más siniestro.  
  
***  
  
"¿Y qué pasó aquí?" preguntó Aioria a la bella jovencita que se describiera como Euríale,  
  
sacerdotisa de Atena. "El aspecto de estos edificios es... ¡lamentable!" Dijo al tiempo que examinaba las evidencias de que aquellas ruinas parecieran estar así desde hace mucho tiempo ya.  
  
"Pués en verdad fué algo terrible, Santo de Atena" respondió Euríale con rostro lastimero. "Un ser... terrible se presentó aquí amenazando y diciendo que Atenea no tendría más potestad sobre la Tierra, que nuestro refugio ahora no era seguro, y que se convertiría en una tumba que se cerraría sobre nosotros..." Euríale comenzó a derramar lágrimas de dolor al tiempo que se acercaba a una columna derrumbada. "Nadie sobrevivió a eso... ¡más que yo!"  
  
Aioria sintió compasión y rabia entremezcladas, una pequeña niña, adoradora de Atena víctima de la crueldad de un ser despiadado que destrozara su mundo y su tranquilidad.  
  
"No te preocupes, Euríale..." dijo Aioria resuelto. "¡Estos crímenes no quedarán impunes!"  
  
"¿En verdad, Santo de Atenea?" preguntó Euríale con la esperanza renacida en sus ojos. "¡Gracias! ¡Sabía que usted se presentaría! ¡Sabía que Atenea no permanecería impasible!"  
  
Aioria tomó a la sacerdotisa de la mano y le dijo.  
  
"Atenea está preocupada por ustedes, por eso hemos venido..."  
  
"¿Han venido?" preguntó la joven desconcertada. "¿No vino usted solo?"  
  
Aioria, con el ánimo de dar esperanzas a la joven le sonrió al tiempo que le decía:  
  
"No me encuentro aquí solo, otros dos Santos Dorados se encuentran ahora patrullando la Isla y proporcionando la ayuda en los otros templos, pronto se reunirán aquí..."  
  
Tras esto sonrió de manera cálida. Euríale no se inmutó, ante la sorprendida mirada de Aioria que le cuestionó asombrado:  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Euríale? ¿Qué te preocupa?"  
  
Euríale respondió de manera rápida.  
  
"Esperaba que sus compañeros hayan encontrado lo que buscaban... ignoro de lo que ha ocurrido en las otras Villas..."  
  
El tono de la desaliñada joven demostró preocupación.  
  
"Allá hay gente que aprecio mucho, no me gustaría que les ocurriera nada malo..."  
  
Aioria conmovido ante la muestra de generosidad de la joven, que se preocupaba por otros en medio de su desgracia, hicieron que sonriera.  
  
"No te preocupes, Euríale... ¡con los Santos de Atena aquí nada puede salir mal!"  
  
Euríale lo observó fijamente a los ojos, y tras unos momentos, se sonrió, con aparente confianza renovada.  
  
"¡Está bien!"  
  
Aioria cambió su vista hacia la punta de la montaña y dijo:  
  
"Ahora es tiempo de que suba al templo, es importante para mí llegar hasta arriba, quizá esa amenaza que los atacó se encuentra aún allí..."  
  
Aioria se dió la media vuelta y se dirigía a las ruinosas y cuarteadas escaleras cuando la voz de Euríale lo detuvo.  
  
"¡No! ¡No me deje aquí sola por favor, Santo de Atenea!" exclamó angustiosamente.  
  
Aioria se detuvo, mientras que su capa voló con el viento y la miró fijamente...  
  
"Pero, Euríale... no puedo arriesgarte, si esta amenaza está allá arriba, la pelea será fuerte..."  
  
Euríale lo tomó de la mano y lo miró fijamente como rogando al tiempo que decía...  
  
"No me deje sola... tengo miedo..."  
  
Aioria la observó y sopesó todo en su mente.  
  
"Está bien, ven conmigo, pero no te me separes, y harás todo lo que yo te pida ¿está bien?"  
  
Euríale sonrió satisfecha al tiempo que le decía abriendo los ojos diciendo.  
  
"No se preocupe, Señor Santo... [i]no me separaré de usted...[/i]"  
  
Aioria se dió la media vuelta y dió el primer paso por la empinada escalera que parecía perderse en una repentina niebla que cubrió al monte.  
  
***  
  
La bella joven terminó de cubrirse con un hermoso manto que realzaba su belleza... sus cabellos rojos cayeron sobre su espalda de manera seductora, al tiempo que volvía su mirada ante un impasivo Mú.  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Mú? ¿Estás sorprendido?"  
  
La poderosa mente de Mú se resistía ante el extraño hechizo que esta mujer parecía tener sobre el.   
  
"Esa cosmoenergía..." pensaba Mú con preocupación. "¿Qué pasa? No puedo dejar de sentirme afectado... mis sentidos están al máximo... ¡es tan bella!" exclamó para sus adentros impotente.  
  
La joven calzó sus sandalias y se colgó un llamativo medallón en cadena de Oro con extraño diseño.  
  
Temblando, Mú logró cerrar sus ojos y volverse, en una aparente muestra de pudor tardío...  
  
"Eres fuerte, Mú..." dijo la joven al tiempo en que caminaba hacia el Carnero Dorado sonriendo. "Te has podido mover... ¡asombroso! ¡No debo de subestimar a los Santos de Atena!" Dijo al tiempo que se ponía delante de él.  
  
Con su rostro volteado hacia otro lado, resistiendo la tentación de volver a ver el bello rostro de la misteriosa mujer, Mú logró preguntar.  
  
"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué me estás haciendo?"  
  
La mujer se sonrió de manera encantadora y luego profirió una risa que llenaba de paz a quien la escuchara, la sensación que se tiene cuando se observa una bella tarde.  
  
"¿Yo?" preguntó la joven con gesto inocente. "Yo no te estoy haciendo nada, Mú... al menos, no te estoy haciendo nada de manera consciente, solamente estás siendo presa de mi belleza, y no es de extrañarse, pués es un regalo que me ha dado mi madre, la diosa del amor, Afrodita..."  
  
Mú abrió sus ojos asombrado, aún resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas el volver su mirada hacia ese ser tan hermoso, que llenaba sus sentidos de manera embriagadora, pués teniéndola cerca, ahora, Mú percibía un aroma incomparable y seductor que sentía enloquecerlo.  
  
"¡Vamos mi joven Santo!" dijo la hija de Afrodita tocando el mentón de Mú de manera delicada. La piel del Carnero Dorado se electrizó ante el contacto con esa aparición. "No te resistas, es inútil... conozco de las limitaciones que Atenea pone a sus Santos, siempre ha sido igual ella... exigiendo castidad a sus mujeres y a sus hombres."  
  
Y volviendo el rostro de Mú hacia ella, la mujer le sonrió enigmáticamente. Mú cerró sus ojos haciendo uso de todo su cosmo, al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar.  
  
"¿Te resistes aún?" preguntó la bella joven asombrada. "No lo hagas, Mú... es una pelea fútil..."  
  
Entonces la joven comenzó a brillar llenando con su cosmo todo el lugar. El corazón de Mú se llenó de una sensación de paz incomparable, al tiempo que su cosmo disminuía...  
  
"Quizá si es inútil..." pensó Mú para sus adentros al ser envuelto del pacífico cosmo de la bella mujer. "Quizá ella tiene razón..."  
  
Harmonía observó satisfecha como Mú, finalmente, bajando sus defensas, abriera sus ojos para posar su vista en su extraordinaria belleza. El embeleso era total, Mú le sonrió al tiempo que observó los carnosos y rojos labios de la mujer.  
  
"¿Lo ves?" preguntó la mujer al tiempo que pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del alto Santo de Oro de Aries y acercaba su boca a la de éste. "Nadie puede luchar, al menos, no cuando yo estoy cerca..."  
  
La mujer besó a Mú en la boca. El Carnero Dorado entonces sintió dentro de si, no un vuelco, sino una profunda paz.  
  
"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó el Santo de Oro con un suspiro tras haber recibido el beso de una diosa.  
  
La bella joven lo observó aún sonriente, con gesto tierno y compasivo, y moviendo su cabeza en un, aparentemente, casual, pero bien estudiado, movimiento, al tiempo que con su melodiosa voz respondía  
  
"Yo soy Harmonía, Mú..."  
  
***  
  
Una tras otra, de manera sucesiva, Aldebarán recibió el castigo de las serpientes gigantes que se aglomeraban cada vez más furiosamente a su alrededor.  
  
"¡Malditas!" dijo observándolas con desprecio. "¡Son muy rápidas!"  
  
Al menos un millar de serpientes amenazantes, comandadas por la más grande que le detuviera al comienzo, le miraban con ojos voraces, sus lenguas, repugnantes, salían y entraban de sus hocicos, en una grotesca parodia de sincronización.   
  
El Toro Dorado estudiaba su posición, era obvio que estos animales no eran comunes, su velocidad era tan alta como las de un Santo Dorado, sus cueros, resistentes a sus golpes y sus ataques de cosmoenergía.  
  
La risa malévola de Deimos resonó sobre la escena. Los animales y el Santo de Atenea del Toro habían llegado a un punto muerto dificil de sobrepasar.  
  
"¡Estúpido humano!" finalmente habló el dios del Temor. "Atenea siempre se ha jactado de ser más lista que Ares, pero esta vez todo es diferente..."  
  
Aldebarán sin quitar su mirada de los enemigos habló en voz alta.  
  
"Nada ha cambiado, diosecillo..." dijo el Toro Dorado desafiante y valiente. "La superioridad de nuestra Diosa no estará en cuestión aquí... ¿tan poco es Ares que se conforma con mandar alimañas al campo de batalla?"  
  
Deimos, confiado, respondió de manera irónica.  
  
"¡Tonto! ¿Cómo osas de calificar a estos magníficos animales de alimañas? Estas serpientes son superiores a cualquier ser vivo sobre esta Tierra, tu mente pequeña no puede apreciar el valor de estos ejemplares, lamentablemente, aprenderás esta lección con una demostración práctica del poder de ellas sobre tí!"  
  
Aldebarán carcajeó de manera irónica interrumpiendo el discurso del terrible personaje, que desconcertado, lo observó, pensando que quizá, el Santo de Atena finalmente, no tuviera una mente tan fuerte y hubiera enloquecido sabiéndose perdido. Aldebarán, de súbito interrumpió su risa al tiempo que decía.  
  
"¿Y qué te hace pensar que me refería a estas serpientes, alimaña?"  
  
Tras lo cual, Aldebarán volvió a reir de manera insultante. Deimos, ofendido y enojado, ardió en su cosmos que revolvió a las serpientes.  
  
"¡Pagarás caro este insulto, mortal! Planeaba darte una muerte rápida y honorable, pero creo que eso es demasiado honor para tí... ¡morirás lentamente en la asfixia y la angustia!"  
  
Y brillando con un cosmo verde y terrible, Deimos levantó sus brazos, al tiempo que las serpientes de su cabello y barbas se revolvían con un sonido terrible y temible.  
  
"Venom Fang!" gritó, mientras que juntando sus manos súbitamente pareció aplaudir. Una onda de choque salió de sus manos, lanzando a Aldebarán hacia las serpientes que lo recibieron en su medio... los hocicos de las serpientes se abrieron voraces, mostrando sus profanos colmillos blancos...  
  
***  
  
Aioria tenía dificultades para proseguir con su camino, la niebla se había tornado cada vez más densa y su visión estaba nublada. El hecho de sentir escalones delante de él era el único indicio de que no habían llegado a la cumbre de la montaña.  
  
"No sueltes mi mano, Euríale" dijo al tiempo que preguntaba. "¿Puedes saber si falta mucho para llegar al Templo de Atena?"  
  
La voz de Euríale respondió.  
  
"No Santo de Atena, no falta mucho... estamos a punto de llegar."  
  
Aioria pensó tras escuchar la respuesta de la joven.  
  
"La voz de Euríale suena extraña... seguramente el viento y el miedo la están distorsionando." Dijo confiado.  
  
Tras subir alrededor de unos veinte metros con dificultades, Aioria pudo reconocer que habían llegado a la cumbre, pués no había más escaleras que subir.  
  
"Hemos llegado" dijo con alivio el Santo de Oro del León. "Creo que encontraremos una amenaza aquí, Euríale, esta niebla es muy espesa, no es natural, ni siquiera mi cosmos puede penetrarla."  
  
Encendiéndole, Aioria trató de iluminar su camino de manera inútil. Aioria se dió cuenta que Euríale no le respondía, alerta se volvió hacia donde esperaba encontrar a la jovencita al tiempo que decía.  
  
"¡Euríale! ¡Euríale! ¿Dónde estás?"  
  
La lúgubre canción del viento fué lo único que recibió como respuesta, acompañado del eco de su propia pregunta.  
  
"¡No puede ser! ¡Habrá caído!"  
  
Decidido se volvió hacia donde las escaleras estaban para buscar a la joven cuando una fuerte energía comenzó a salir del sitio en donde Aioria suponía estaba el templo de Atenea.  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Aioria volviéndose en guardia hacia el sitio de donde recibiera este ataque de cosmoenergía. "¿Quién está allí?"  
  
Sin esperar más, Aioria levantó su dedo y gritó:  
  
"Lightning Plasma!"  
  
Como si un cuchillo partiera mantequilla, la niebla que recibiera el impacto de la energía dorada del León Dorado, se abrió dejando un camino claro delante del majestuoso Santo de Atenea.  
  
Aioria caminó con decisión al encuentro del cosmos agresor que sintiera. El joven Santo se quitó su capa preparándose a la pelea.  
  
"¡Estoy aquí, villano! ¡Sal donde el León Aioria pueda verte!"  
  
Gritó orgulloso quemando su cosmoenergía de manera terrible, levantando polvo y piedras a su alrededor. Aioria miraba fijamente hacia adelante preparado para encontrar cualquier cosa... cualquiera menos lo que encontró.  
  
En un altar de piedra, Euríale, estaba sin sentido.  
  
"¡Euríale!" gritó Aioria sorprendido, comenzando una carrera hacia la inerte joven. Un extraño sonido se hizo cada vez más grande, y con dificultad, logró esquivar un ataque de cosmoenergía muy poderosa que estuvo a punto de alcanzarle. Con la inercia del movimiento, Aioria rodó en el piso y en cuclillas se levantó alerta. "¿Te escudas detrás de una indefensa niña? No muy valiente me parece..."  
  
De entre la niebla, unos delicados pasos se escucharon y una sombra fina se dibujó entre las brumas. Aioria alerta de encontrar a su enemigo al fin, se sorprendió al ver que la figura que emergía de entre la niebla no era otra que la de...  
  
"¡Euríale!" exclamó el León Dorado asombrado, volviéndose hacia el altar donde pudo comprobar que su vista no lo había engañado, una joven idéntica a la niña estaba allí, sin sentido. "¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Déjate de juegos! Sigues escudándote tras la imagen de una niña..."  
  
La niña observó a Aioria enigmáticamente al tiempo que sonreía.  
  
"Pero yo soy Euríale, Aioria... aunque, tengo que decirte que, no te dije toda la verdad..."  
  
"¿Qué?" Preguntó asombrado el León Dorado viendo que los ojos de la niña se cambiaban de color, adquiriendo un matiz rojizo y membranoso.  
  
"Si, soy Euríale pero [b]no[/b] soy sacerdotisa de Atenea, soy una hija de la Gorgona y fiel sirviente de Fobos..." dijo al tiempo que el cuerpo de Euríale incrementaba su tamaño y su piel se tornaba gris y marchita.  
  
"¿Gorgona?" preguntó Aioria al borde del paroxismo. "¿Fobos?"  
  
El asombro de Aioria se tornó en indignación al saberse engañado y levantándose, orgullosamente desafió.  
  
"¿Y dónde está tú amo? ¿Es tan cobarde como tú permaneciendo tras las sombras?"  
  
Un cosmo temible barrió la niebla haciéndola esparcirse, ahora en una especie de viscosa telaraña... el León Dorado no pudo por menos de sentir un escalofrío que le recorría su cuerpo, al tiempo que una risa, terrible, la más terrible que ningún mortal pudiera imaginar encompasó un temblor en el suelo.  
  
De entre la niebla, un gigante de tres metros, musculoso y de ojos pequeños y vacíos lo miró estudiándolo. Aioria sintió que el gigante podía analizar a través de su misma alma. La risa de Euríale comenzó a escucharse ahora, esta, irritante y perturbadora.  
  
"Tonto hombrecito... has invocado la presencia de mi señor Fobos... ahora obsérvalo... ¡y teme!"  
  
***  
  
La armadura de Aries cayó pesadamente al suelo, al tiempo que Mú observaba con sorpresa como esta le despojaba dejándole desarmado ante un enemigo que era imposible de combatir.  
  
"Así es, Mú" decía Harmonía aún con su hechizadora voz. "¿Cómo puedes combatir al ser que es el responsable de la paz entre los hombres y las naciones?" Preguntó desafiante. "Aún tu propia armadura reconoce lo inútil del intento..."  
  
Acercándose, Harmonía acarició el morado cabello del hermoso joven, con suavidad.  
  
"No luches, Mú, no luches contra esto que sientes, soy una diosa y tú solo un hombre, mejor, recibe con gusto el regalo que está prohibido para tí y tus congéneres, el regalo de mi amor..." decía ella al tiempo que le tomaba de la mano y lo encaminaba a un campo del Templo de la Fuente, lleno de jardines.  
  
Dentro, el ambiente era bochornoso, la piel de Mú se llenó de sudor, al tiempo que notaba que muchas abejas volaban alrededor de las flores y la vegetación en un apasionado ritmo.  
  
"El amor es algo tan frágil, Mú... tan frágil como un cristal..."  
  
El Carnero Dorado abrió sus ojos asombrado tras escucharla. Ausente. Perdido y rendido al hechizo de la belleza que le dirigía.  
  
Harmonía corrió por el campo al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la hierba y sonriendo, mirando a la distancia al Carnero Dorado, le extendió su mano invitante.  
  
"¡Ven!" dijo insinuante.  
  
Mú solo logró susurrar unas inaudibles palabras, al tiempo que se acercaba a la seductora y blanca mujer.   
  
"¡Siéntate!" ordenó ella al tiempo que cortaba una flor roja y la colocaba en su cabello, perdiéndose en el fuego de su cabello. "Ven conmigo".  
  
Mú se sentó, accediendo dócilmente a la petición de la diosa, hija de Ares y Afrodita. Ambos se observaron y se fundieron en un largo y profundo beso.  
  
***  
  
Un dolor indescriptible, ahogante, asfixiante inundó los sentidos del Santo Dorado de Tauro que recibió el castigo de las mordeduras de las serpientes de Deimos. Una a una, le atacaron traspasando la coraza que su Armadura de Oro le proporcionaba.  
  
"No... ¡no puede ser!" decía al tiempo que movía sus brazos, sintiendo que la oscuridad lo inundaba y se apoderaba de sus sentidos.  
  
Su piel, comenzó a transpirar, al tiempo que su tráquea se contraía, producto del envenenamiento en su cuerpo.  
  
"¡No puedo morir así!" se decía a sí mismo Aldebarán, reuniendo fuerzas inexistentes. "¡Diosa mía, ayúdame!" imploró en su interior.  
  
Las serpientes se hicieron a un lado al tiempo que, su cuerpo, exhausto y llevado a los límites yacía en el suelo. Los pasos de Deimos resonaron en las escaleras y bajó caminando hasta el joven Santo del Toro que respiraba pesadamente, siendo su respiración un acto heroico. Deteniéndose ante Aldebarán, Deimos escupió al Santo diciendo.  
  
"Muy tarde te das cuenta de que tus palabras altaneras fueron un error, humano... solamente ahora te das cuenta que tu vida pudo haber tenido un fin más honroso... Pero no, esto no ha terminado, mi castigo es inexorable... este veneno no te matará, te quería vivo..."  
  
Y dándole la espalda, Deimos caminó nuevamente hasta la escalera del Monte, mientras decía.  
  
"Ofión, mi serpiente principal, te tragará vivo..." y viéndolo con una risa sádica, el dios del Temor agregó. "Si tan solo hubieras sabido callar en el momento adecuado, no serías víctima del horror que te espera, pués serás devorado vivo durante cientos de años, al quedar tú espíritu atrapado dentro de ella..."  
  
Deimos subió las escaleras y volviéndose hacia el vencido Aldebarán, se cruzó de brazos, mientras observaba la temible procesión de serpientes que hacían lugar a la gigante Ofión. Aldebarán, lleno de miedo, observó como Ofión abría sus fauces y comenzaba a engullirlo con una fuerza terrible, magnificada por su debilidad de combatir el veneno que lo invadía.  
  
***  
  
Aioria esquivó un ataque una vez más asombrado de la creciente velocidad que alcanzaban. Era Euríale, la Gorgona la que lo atacaba ante la complaciente mirada de Fobos que no se movía, solo se limitaba a sonreir.  
  
"Lightning Plasma!" gritó Aioria con furia al tener un tiro claro contra la espantosa mujer que ahora era Euríale.   
  
El detestable ser se sonrió esquivando cada rayo del Santo de Leo con aparente facilidad. Sus ropas ahora se mostraban desgarradas, y su cara era una mueca y cadavérica efigie que le sonreía groseramente.  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Santo de Atena?" preguntó ella con burla. "¿No decías que podías contra cualquiera que se te presentara? Pareces un gato asustado más que un temible león..."  
  
"¡Maldita! exclamó ofendido Aioria que se volvió a poner de pie tras rodar evitando el cosmo de Euríale. "Te arrepentirás de desafiarme..."  
  
Euríale rió burlonamente.  
  
"¿Arrepentirme? ¡Si ni siquiera peleas! No dejas de moverte, estás perdido..."  
  
Aioria se movió a la velocidad de la luz intentando golpear el abdómen del monstruo, pero ella lo esquivó ágilmente al tiempo que le ponía el pie, provocando que el Valiente León Dorado cayera pesadamente al suelo.  
  
"Dime Aioria... ¿no te has preguntado por qué siendo yo una gorgona, no has quedado petrificado ante mi mirada?" dijo Euríale con aparente paciencia.   
  
El León Dorado no se movió, esperando el ataque del monstruo. Escuchaba, esperando atentamente una apertura que le permitiera atacar, como si de un felino cazando a su presa se tratara.  
  
"No, Euríale... tu aspecto horrible no hace sino hacer que olvide cualquier duda que tenga, solo me inspiras asco y un ansia grande por acabarte."  
  
La Gorgona rió macabramente.  
  
"¡Tonto! No comprendes mi retorcida belleza" y poniéndose junto a él, subió su pie en la espalda del caído Santo. "Bien, aunque no te lo preguntes yo te lo diré..., solo mi hermana, Medusa era capaz de hacer eso, en mí, mi poder se manifiesta de manera diferente, pero no te sientas aliviado, es igual de terrible..."  
  
Y viendo hacia abajo volteó a Aioria hacia ella con un puntapie vigoroso. Con desprecio ella continuó.  
  
"Mi poder es la putrefacción... ¡nada puede resistirme!"  
  
"Nada puede resistir tú aliento..." dijo desafiante Aioria sin encontrar un espacio para atacar.   
  
Euríale se rió y dijo.  
  
"Eres como un gato boca arriba, arañando hasta el final... es curioso que menciones mi aliento, tonto Aioria, pués de mi boca sale... [b]¡¡LA MUERTE!![/b]"  
  
Un humo negro y putrefacto salió de la boca de Euríale que envolvió a Aioria que horrorizado observó como su piel y su cuerpo se debilitaban.  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Aioria asombrado. "¿Qué está pasando?"  
  
Observando su armadura, esta comenzó a resquebrajarse...  
  
***  
  
Harmonía se levantó ante el impávido Mú. Con su belleza deslumbrante, la diosa se volvió hacia el tras caminar unos pasos.  
  
"¡Mírame!" dijo al tiempo que ella comenzaba a despojarse de su ropa y mostrar su perfecto cuerpo ante Mú.  
  
De muslos torneados y cadera redonda, breve cintura y pechos generosos. La amarfilada diosa se mostró tal cual delante del Santo Dorado de Aries. Acercándose hasta Mú, ella se acercó seductoramente mientras lo besaba.  
  
Mú correspondió al beso al tiempo que la abrazaba. Tras besarse, Mú le acarició el rostro y le preguntó.  
  
"Dime Harmonía... ¿quieres que luche a tú lado contra Atenea?"   
  
Harmonía, no esperando esta pregunta sonrió satisfecha al tiempo que decía.  
  
"¡Sabía que no había elegido mal! Un ser tan magnífico como tú no podía quedarse del lado de esa mojigata..." y acariciando dulcemente el cabello de Mú prosiguió. "Si, mi valiente guerrero, queremos acabar con esa traidora que ha deshonrado a nuestro padre, tú ayuda sería invaluable..."  
  
"Ya veo." respondió Mú, justo cuando Harmonía le intentaba besar una vez más. De manera brusca, Mú volvió su rostro rechazando el beso de la hermosa diosa pelirroja.  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Mú?" preguntó la bella mujer delicadamente al tiempo que llevaba su mano para acariciar al Santo Dorado de Aries tiernamente. Una mano firme la detuvo. Sorprendida ella observó la mano y miró boquiabierta que era la de su presa. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué me rechazas?"  
  
Mú, volviéndose con una sonrisa respondió...  
  
"Tú misma lo dijiste, Harmonía... el amor es una cosa tan frágil..." decía al tiempo, que Harmonía notaba por vez primera el tono ambarino que recubría el cuerpo de Mú de Aries... ¡El Caballero Aries!  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
***  
  
La Serpiente Ofión terminó por engullir a su grotesco bocado. No quedaba ningún rastro de Aldebarán de Tauro sobre la Tierra, con la excepción de unas gotas de su sangre en el piso y el caso con el cuerno mutilado del Toro.  
  
"Una muerte indigna para un tonto mortal desorientado en sus creencias..." dijo Deimos a modo de epitafio. "Todo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo... entretenida, pero pérdida de tiempo al fin..."  
  
Dando media vuelta, Deimos se disponía a subir las escaleras cuando de pronto, una ráfaga de viento le detuvo... volviéndose, observó como las serpientes se movían inquietas, llevando su vista rápidamente hacia Ofión, Deimos pudo observar como el gigantesco reptil se retorcía y se movía con dificultad...  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Deimos sobresaltado.  
  
***  
  
Aioria tocó el piso intentando asirse de algo... en su camino, encontró una piedra, la cual tomó y con la fuerza y la velocidad de Santo Dorado que conservaba la lanzó contra Euríale, la piedra adquirió tal mortalidad, que entró por la boca de la Gorgona que comenzó a toser desesperada.  
  
Fobos observaba todo con interés.  
  
Aioria se levantó pesadamente, haciendo un recuento rápido de los daños... su armadura de Leo sin brillo, al borde de la fractura, pero eso no era todo... Debajo de su armadura, su piel se había vuelto más delgada, como la de un anciano, sus manos, debilitadas mostraban casi la piel pegada al hueso, al igual que todo su cuerpo...  
  
Desesperada, Euríale vomitó la piedra, la cual, se hizo polvo al estrellarse con el polvo.  
  
"¡Maldito humano!" exclamó la Gorgona fúrica, encendiendo su cosmo y sus rojos ojos. "¡Pagarás por esto! ¡Por mi señor Fobos lo juro!"  
  
Aioria, enfrentando su miedo, se volvió hacia Fobos y Euríale y los apuntó con su dedo...  
  
"¡Parece que no entienden, salvajes!" dijo desafiante. "[b]¡Yo soy un Santo Dorado de Atenea!"[/b]  
  
***  
  
Mú se volvió hacia la asombrada Harmonía que lo miraba enojada, tras el rechazo del humano y su aparente desdén hacia sus encantos y poder.  
  
"[b]No importa que tan fuerte seas... la justicia de mi diosa perdurará..."[/b]Decía Mú con resolución y tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que irritó a la inmutable Harmonía...  
  
***   
  
Unas manos emergieron del hocico de Ofión, y en una grotesca escena, como si Ofión estuviese cambiando de piel, poco a poco, comenzó a sonar como era destrozada por dentro, siendo sus huesos hechos polvo con el poder de la furia de un honorable guerrero Sagrado de Atenea... victorioso, envuelto en la humedad del animal, Aldebarán emergió de las fauces, al tiempo que se paraba desafiante ante Deimos tirando con repugnancia los restos de la otrora, poderosa bestia Ofión...  
  
Deimos observaba todo asombrado, como preguntando ¿Qué es esto? Aldebarán, tras sacudirse y tomar con calma su casco, se lo puso sobre la cabeza al tiempo que se volvía hacia Deimos para decir...  
  
"Ya te has dado cuenta que con el poder de los Santos de Atena no hay nada seguro ¿no es verdad diosecillo? Pués bien, [b]¡de algo puedes estar seguro ahora: la amenaza de Ares desaparecerá hoy de la faz de la Tierra por nuestras propias manos!"[/b]  
  
Continúa... 


	5. Capítulo V

Entre las brumas observa. La furia había quedado atrás ya hacía un tiempo... tiempo, era algo de lo que gozaba de sobra, y sin embargo, detestaba perderlo. Los movimientos y avances, ataques y contraataques le llamaron la atención ¡estaban tan equivocados pensando que el no estaba consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo!  
  
Quizá eso le molestara un poco, el hecho de que creyeran que él estaba ignorante de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Claro, quizá su silencio podía hacer creer de eso a los autores... ¡qué pobres herederos suyos! Cayendo en sus mismas trampas... y aunque había estado tentado a moverse no pudo por menos evitar cuestionarse de los resultados sin su intervención. Así era, lo admitió sinceramente, no se había movido por que quizo saber lo que ocurriría, y finalmente ese poco de tiempo perdido le había servido en algo, medir.  
  
La medición, la proyección, el planear... cosas que en su mente habían sido postergadas ya de manera definitiva, al menos, hasta que las estrellas y el cosmos lo dictaminaran una vez más... lamentablemente, ¡los dioses en ocasiones son tan humanos! Siempre forzándolo todo, siempre queriendo ganarle la partida al tiempo...  
  
El ser se sonrió  
  
"Es imposible" dijo con voz atronadora "ni siquiera los inmortales escapan al juicio del tiempo."  
  
Se había cansado de observar. Se había cansado de planear. No permitiría que usaran su nombre de manera equivocada. Había llegado el momento de tomar el control en sus manos de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
Un trueno iluminó de rojo el eter que le envolvía. Lo habían obligado a salir de su encierro tras su movimiento fallido... un error podía tolerarlo en esta generación, más no dos... no estaba en juego una victoria o una pérdida, no estaba en juego su dinastía, no estaba en juego su lugar divino, era algo que era tan importante como todo esto junto...  
  
[i]SU HONOR.[/i]  
  
[b]  
  
CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES:  
  
TAURO: HONOR  
  
CAPÍTULO V: EL VENGADOR DE SU ORGULLO[/b]  
  
Deimos observó a Aldebarán con una mezcla de furia y asombro.   
  
"¡Ofión!" exclamó con voz entrecortada el dios del temor, las serpientes que enmarcaban su rostro se agitaron furiosas, chillando y creando un cuadro aterrador del dios guerrero hijo de Ares. "¿Cómo te has atrevido, tonto humano?" preguntó sin perder la sorpresa de la proeza realizada por el Santo Dorado del Toro. "¡Te arrepentirás por lo que has hecho!"  
  
Aldebarán, majestuoso, orgulloso, retador se irguió ante Deimos.  
  
"¡Soy un Santo a las órdenes de la diosa Atenea, Deimos!" gritó al tiempo que le señalaba "¡Jamás me arrepentiré de lo que he hecho!"  
  
Deimos observó como el Toro Dorado lo señalaba sintiendo que a la sensación de sorpresa se aumentaba la del insulto.  
  
"¡Maldito hijo de una perra humana!" gritó Deimos lleno de furia. "¿Te atreves a desafiar a los dioses? ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!"  
  
Un cosmo amenazante comenzó a crecer alrededor de Deimos al tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaban de un cosmo aterrador, las piedras de la escalinata se estremecieron y parecieron pulverizarse en las secciones que el dios pisara. Las serpientes que rodeaban a Aldebarán volvieron a sentirse agitadas.  
  
"Habrás terminado con Ofión, maldito humano, pero la venganza será de ella"   
  
Deimos dió un paso adelante al tiempo que se dirigía al roto cuerpo de Ofión, la serpiente gigante. Aldebarán adoptó una posición de guardia.   
  
Deimos se agachó ante el hocico roto de la serpiente gigante y con su mano tocó los restos del monstruo, sosteniendo los colmillos de Ofión, sus manos se mostraron llenas de sangre al tiempo que el dios del temor parecía orar.  
  
"Gaea, Madre Tierra, recibe en tu seno de vuelta a tu hija Ofión que perdió su vida a manos de un humano miserable, permite que su espíritu goce de los Campos Elíseos y que sea mi mano, con tú oportuna intervención, los que podamos extraer la venganza a causa de este detestable crímen..." el cosmo de Deimos brilló de manera impresionante.  
  
Aldebarán se cubrió los ojos con sus manos.  
  
"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó asombrado. "¡Es como una estrella brillando delante de mis ojos! Su cosmo se ha incrementado de manera terrible... ¿es esto el poder de un verdadero dios?" preguntó el Toro Dorado con un pequeño estremecimiento. "¡Athena!" dijo en voz baja. "¡Diosa mía, confío en tí y en tus palabras!"  
  
Levantando las manos con gran poder, Deimos mostró en sus palmas los colmillos de la serpiente y profiriendo un poderoso grito los estrelló en la tierra con su cosmo, los grandes dientes se partieron en miles de pedazos y sus fragmentos salpicaron la tierra alrededor. Deimos se levantó y dando la espalda a Aldebarán se alejó hasta su lugar inicial en las escaleras.  
  
"Aunque tengo todos los deseos de terminar contigo con mis propias manos, humano, dejaré que la justicia de los dioses te alcance por medio de mi ejército... ¡podrás haber vencido a Ofión!" dijo Deimos al tiempo que se volvía nuevamente hacia el frente para observar como desde un palco la pelea que se desarrollaría. "Y te concedo que eso fué una hazaña extraordinaria, sin embargo, la pelea que has llevado a cabo no ha sido ni siquiera el comienzo de tus dificultades, y esa proeza, por asombrosa que haya sido, no significa sino un pequeño esfuerzo para lo que viene..."  
  
Las serpientes que le rodeaban, los cientos de serpientes mostraron sus lenguas bífidas amenazantes, al tiempo que se enroscaban en diversos puntos del suelo... Aldebarán notó que ellas rodeaban aquellos sitios donde hubieran caído fragmentos de los colmillos de Ofión que el propio Deimos destrozara momentos antes.  
  
Un silencio mortal invadió de pronto la escena. Deimos, al igual que Aldebarán, observaron callados y alertas lo que venía. La tierra comenzó a estremecerse.  
  
***  
  
"¿Por qué?" preguntó con voz dulce y llena de dolor la hermosa mujer.   
  
Con todo el aspecto de la derrota sobre de ella, la pelirroja Harmonía se dejó caer al suelo entre llanto y sollozos. Su perfecto cuerpo desnudo se mostraba sin vergüenza ante Mú que no esperaba esa reacción de parte de la diosa que le besara... un beso lleno de paz que de no haber sido por su Crystal Wall pudiera haberle hecho mucho daño.  
  
"¿Por qué me rechazaste, mi bello Mú?" preguntó Harmonía con el mismo tono doloroso que empleara desde que Mú le mostrara lo inútil de su táctica. "¡Nunca en miles de años alguien me había rechazado! ¿Por qué lo haces tú?" y llorosa concluyó. "¡Soy un fracaso!"  
  
El corazón compasivo de Mú sintió pena por la diosa de la Paz. Poco a poco, se acercó hasta la diosa y en un gesto caballeroso, se acercó hasta donde su armadura yacía inerte, caída ante el cosmo pacífico de la diosa y la despojó de su capa. Acto seguido caminó hasta donde estaba la caída Harmonía y cubrió el exquisito cuerpo desnudo de la bella mujer.  
  
"Tome" dijo Mú asumiendo una posición de respeto por la mujer.  
  
Harmonía recibió la capa y se cubrió el cuerpo. Se sonrió al tiempo que veía a Mú y le decía.  
  
"¡Dime que te gusto, Mú!" le invitó. "¡Dime que no has hecho sino jugar conmigo para saber lo que siento por tí! Qué estás dispuesto a seguirme hasta las puertas del infierno, que dejarás de lado tú pasión por Atenea..."  
  
Los ojos suplicantes de la diosa miraron a Mú cuestionantes, con la esperanza de poder escuchar de labios del Santo Dorado del Carnero las palabras que ella esperaba escuchar. El bello joven observó a la mujer y con un gesto de pena respondió al fin.  
  
"No puedo prometer aquello que no estoy dispuesto a hacer, señora Harmonía" dijo Mú finalmente con voz tranquila y como ofreciendo una disculpa. "Atenea es la razón de mi vida y de mi lucha en esta vida, creo en su causa y en sus principios."  
  
Los ojos de Harmonía comenzaron a brillar por las lágrimas que comenzaron a asomar a sus ojos.  
  
"¿Por qué no se une usted a su causa? Usted es la diosa de la paz, ella aborrece la guerra injustificada... ¡son aliadas naturales! Recapacite y únase mejor a nosotros... no deseo pelear con usted."  
  
Mú fue ahora el que observó cuestionante a Harmonía, sus ojos suplicantes por que la diosa abrazara su causa, que comprendiera lo importante de la misión de Atenea.  
  
"Entonces..." respondió Harmonía finalmente tras que el silencio entre los dos se tornara doloroso "...no puedo hacer nada por tí, ni puedo hacer nada por mí" dijo con dolor Harmonía. "Yo tampoco puedo prometer algo que no estoy dispuesta a ofrecer, en efecto, soy una diosa de paz, pero solo de la paz que precede a la guerra, y tú, eres un guerrero que predica la paz pero que sirve a una diosa de la guerra."  
  
Mú comprendió lo irónico de las palabras de Harmonía. Su espíritu estaba alerta aunque inmerso en un profundo dolor. Paz, guerra, paz... un ciclo irrompible y en ocasiones incomprensible del cual todos eran parte, aún en contra de sus propios deseos. Harmonía se levantó finalmente dejando caer la capa que la cubría.  
  
"Mú, quiero que te des cuenta que es inútil pelear contra mí, pués ante todo, soy una diosa, tus ataques no tendrán efecto sobre mí, si acaso es que tu voluntad extraordinaria logra romper el efecto de mi presencia."   
  
Mú se puso en guardia al tiempo que Harmonía levantaba ambos brazos mostrando una vez más su cautivante cuerpo, sus carnes firmes, su blanca piel.  
  
"¿Creés que esto terminará tan fácilmente?" dijo ella al tiempo que unas lágrimas escurrían por su bello rostro. "Lamentablemente, no es así."  
  
Mú observó a Harmonía en esa posición de entrega, de rendición. Sus manos, parecían sostener algo entre sí. En un gesto rápido, Harmonía volvió sus manos en un gesto rápido y de la nada se materializaron dos discos idénticos uno del otro con un diseño elegante.  
  
"Te atreviste a rechazarme" dijo Harmonía aún llorando. "Te atreviste a humillarme... ¡ninguna mujer puede aceptar eso de manera pacífica! Desgraciadamente para tí yo no soy cualquier mujer, soy una diosa, hija de Ares y poseedora de mi Talismán." Llorando, la pelirroja dijo finalmente. "Sin embargo, soy compasiva, y lo único que haré es borrarte de este plano de existencia para que reflexiones del error que has cometido, quizá, si mi interés por tí sigue vivo en otra era te visite para saber si te has dado cuenta de ello, pero por lo pronto tendré que usar este Talismán para mandarte a... ¡OTRA DIMENSIÓN!"  
  
Una fuerte corriente de energía explotó de ambas mitades del Talismán que formaron una especie de triángulo, Mú abrió sus ojos asombrado, al tiempo que la fuerte energía de los artículos mágicos crecía y lo envolvía.  
  
***  
  
Tembloroso, casi exhausto, Aioria observó sus manos y la armadura que la cubría. Parecía que la vida hubiera abandonado a su coraza de León Dorado, y que la fuerza vital de sus miembros hubiera desaparecido, ahora la Armadura parecía demasiado pesada, demasiado grande.  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Gatito?" preguntó Euríale aún brillando amenazadoramente. "¿Dónde están las amenazas? ¿Se te ha acabado el ingenio para crear más insultos?"  
  
Aioria observó a Euríale en un rápido gesto. La horrible gorgona de ojos viscosos lo miraba de la misma manera como le hablaba, guasonamente.  
  
"¿O es que acaso finalmente has reconocido que estás enfrentándote a una amenaza superior a tí en todo aspecto?" preguntó una vez más la monstruosa mujer. "¿Qué se siente, Aioria de Leo? ¿Qué se siente reconocer el final del camino de tú miserable vida?"  
  
Aioria cerró los ojos tratando de controlar la furia y el miedo que le invadían en estos momentos. Se resistía a creer que lo que la espantosa aparición dijera fuera cierto. ¡No podía dejarse llevar por la corriente de terror que lo estaba comenzando a inundar!  
  
"Esto..." dijo Aioria mientras hacía un esfuerzo por quemar su cosmo. "¡Esto no es el final monstruo infernal!" exclamó finalmente en un heroico esfuerzo por explotar sus fuerzas más allá del límite. "Mi armadura podrá haber perdido su brillo, pero... ¡mientras exista un hálito de vida en este cuerpo mío, mi cosmo brillará intensamente para destruirte!"  
  
Euríale, impasible observó el despliegue impresionante de fuerzas del León Dorado. Como siempre, preparada para cualquier cosa, respondió.  
  
"Así sea, Aioria, Santo Dorado del León." Dijo la gorgona. "Terminaré por extinguir el brillo de tú cosmo junto con la débil llama de tú vida... te demostraré que eso no es más que un simple juego de niños ante el poder de aquellos que somos protegidos por los dioses."  
  
La bruma era espesa y cubría totalmente al sol, pareciera que de pronto hubiera anochecido, y horribles, entre las nubes bajas de la cima del monte Dhikti, dos círculos asomaban como dos siniestras lunas impasibles y frías... los ojos del gigantesco Fobos, que impasible, como una enorme gárgola se limitaba a observar el encuentro de estos dos terribles guerreros.  
  
"¡Acepté el reto desde que fuí investido con el grande honor de ser sirviente de Atenea, monstruo maligno!" gritó Aioria finalmente. "Siempre he sabido del riesgo de perder mi vida en el intento, así que tus amenazas están totalmente de más, si he de perecer combatiéndote, será por la voluntad divina de Atena, ¡pero ello no impedirá que te lleve conmigo en mi viaje final por el Estigia!"  
  
Euríale carcajeó de manera vil al tiempo que decía.  
  
"¡Así sea!"  
  
***  
  
"¿Qué nuevo horror es este?" preguntó Aldebarán al observar la causa del estremecimiento de la tierra.  
  
Increíblemente, de aquellos sitios donde hubieran caído los fragmentos de los colmillos de Ofión, guerreros esqueléticos, totalmente armados se levantaban. Investidos con armaduras, espadas y escudos, los terribles seres, si se les podía llamar tal, montaron sobre las gigantes serpientes.  
  
"¡Mío es el ejército de los Guerreros Serpiente, Santo de Atenea!" explicó finalmente Deimos en tono triunfal. "¡Ellos son hijos de Ofión y de la Madre Tierra, son invencibles!"  
  
Aldebarán observó a la legión de guerreros que se levantaba en contra de sí.   
  
Grotescas figuras que alguna vez fueran humanas, defensores de naciones y de hombres, personas que lucharan con pasión y con honor... ¿o acaso sería que no eran sino más que seres creados de manera mágica por este dios del temor?  
  
Deimos sonrió.  
  
"Tú dos impresiones son correctas, Santo de Atenea" dijo sorprendiendo al Toro dorado. "Ellos son tanto antiguos guerreros como seres creados por magia." Aclaró. "En sus vidas anteriores fueron fieros guerreros que combatieran contra el enemigo, lucharon valientemente, pero formaron parte del ejército vencido, sus almas, despojadas de honor, permanecieron encerradas en las entrañas de Gaea junto con sus podridos cuerpos... han resucitado con la esperanza de ser parte del ejército que resulte victorioso y les gane la gloria de los Campos Elíseos para sus torturados espíritus..."  
  
"¡Tú!" dijo Aldebarán horrorizado al escuchar lo que el dios del Temor dijera. "¡Eres peor de lo que imaginaba! Estas almas han ganado la gloria de los Campos Elíseos no importando si hubieran ganado o perdido, pués su honor fué ensalzado al entregar sus vidas por la causa de sus naciones y principios... ¿tan poco respeto tienes por su sacrificio que te atreves a deshonrarlos manipulándolos de esta manera?"  
  
Las serpientes que enmarcaban el rostro del Dios del Temor se agitaron al tiempo que el temible dios se carcajeaba.  
  
"¿Puede ser de otra manera?" preguntó burlonamente.   
  
Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Aldebarán al escuchar la respuesta del hijo mayor de Ares. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser tan espantoso como este pudiera ser un dios? ¿Quién lo podía permitir?  
  
Deimos agregó.  
  
"El temor..." dijo finalmente. "El temor te está invadiendo, Santo de Atenea, ya vas comprendiendo lo insignificante de la raza humana para nosotros los dioses... te haré una confidencia... renacerás en tú propio cuerpo en un futuro, cuando te necesite, esta batalla la tienes perdida, por lo que formarás parte de mi ejército de Guerreros Serpiente, te ofreceré en el futuro la posibilidad de alcanzar los Campos Elíseos, hoy, por lo pronto, no los ganarás, pués lamentablemente eres parte del equipo perdedor..."  
  
Tras ocupar sus monstruosas monturas, los Guerreros Serpiente se comenzaron a alistar a la batalla contra el Santo Dorado del Toro.  
  
"¡Eso no lo permitiré!" exclamó Aldebarán ante la amenaza de Deimos.  
  
"¡Ya lo veremos!" exclamó a su vez Deimos en respuesta al tiempo que lanzaba su mano adelante ordenando el inicio de la batalla.  
  
El ejército de muertos avanzó inmisericorde.  
  
***  
  
Un brillo casi glorioso iluminó los alrededores de las faldas del Monte Levka Oris, la Fuente de Atenea Cretense se encontraba en el centro de tal destello, la causa, la explosión de la ira de una diosa despechada por un hombre, de un hombre leal a su diosa y su causa.  
  
En el centro de la Sala donde se originara ese despliegue de poder tan imponente, una bella mujer se encontraba de pie, impasible, como si lo que estuviera ocurriendo no fuera sino una leve llovizna.   
  
Después, poco a poco, la luz fué disminuyendo en intensidad, y Harmonía bajando sus brazos al fin habló con voz calma.  
  
"Así fué, rápido, limpio y sin sangre mi amado Mú" cerrando sus ojos, la diosa dejó de lado la furia que la había invadido hacía unos instantes. "Que la soledad de la Dimensión de Harmonía permita a tú alma hallar la respuesta a la pregunta que seguramente, te invadirá durante los siguientes eones... ¿en qué me equivoqué?"  
  
Sin haber soltado los discos de extraño diseño, Harmonía volvió sus manos haciendo que desaparecieran de nueva cuenta. En prodigioso hecho, su cuerpo se cubrió de un bello vestido y su cabello adquiría forma en un clásico peinado griego.  
  
"Padre... Hermanos, mi misión ha sido cumplida, el Santo de Atenea ha desaparecido de la faz de este mundo."  
  
Interrumpió sus palabras al observar la capa que el bello joven Santo del Carnero usara para cubrir su cuerpo hacía unos minutos. La diosa la levantó al tiempo que la llevaba hasta sus labios.  
  
"¡Cómo me hubiera gustado..."  
  
Pero Harmonía no pudo concluir sus palabras, un cántico, o más bien una especie de llamado llenó a la sala de la Fuente de Atenea en Creta, volviéndose hacia el sitio de donde provenía dicho llamado, la diosa observó asombrada que el origen era la caída Armadura de Aries, la cual comenzó a estremecerse.  
  
"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó extrañada.  
  
Mucho más rápido que sus propios ojos pudieran distinguir, en el espacio de un parpadeo, la Armadura de Aries había desaparecido.  
  
"¿A dónde se fué?" volvió a cuestionar Harmonía sorprendida.  
  
***  
  
Usando una velocidad muy cercana a la de la luz, el combate entre la gorgona Euríale y el Santo Dorado del León, Aioria, se llevaba a cabo ante la mirada torva y fría del gigante Fobos.  
  
"¡Tú vida te abandona, Santo de Atenea!" gritó Euríale en el fragor de la batalla, esquivando golpes maestros del León Dorado. "Y con ella, tú velocidad y tú pericia."  
  
"¡Si dejaras de hablar tanto, monstruo, esta pelea sería mucho mejor!" respondió valientemente el Santo de Leo, volviendo a su actitud desafiante e irónica.  
  
Euríale con sorpresa observó que Aioria, encontrando de manera ágil un punto débil en su defensa en el vientre, dirigía su ataque ahora hacia allí, moviéndose con esfuerzo, logró defender su vientre. Aioria sonrió ante la sorpresa de Euríale.  
  
"¡Te engañé!" dijo el León al tiempo que con ambas manos la tomaba por el cuello y suspendía el ataque. Levantándola con fuerza extraordinaria, Aioria comenzó a estrangular a la horrible Gorgona llamada Euríale. "¡La pelea ha terminado!"  
  
Retorciéndose de dolor y sorprendida ante las fuerzas existentes aún en el marchito cuerpo del Santo de Atenea, Euríale respondió.  
  
"¡Acábame rápido, Aioria!" finas gotas de saliva salieron de su deforme hocico. "¡No desperdicies la oportunidad que un error mío pudo darte!"  
  
Aioria sonriendo dijo.  
  
"¡Créeme que no lo haré! ¡Acabaré contigo en este instante!" dijo finalmente.  
  
Euríale ahora sonrió y dijo.  
  
"¡Te lo dije!"   
  
Abriendo la boca, Euríale gritó:  
  
"¡LA PUTREFACCIÓN!"  
  
Un humo negro volvió a salir de la boca del monstruoso ser envolviendo a Aioria en una nube tóxica mucho más dolorosa y repugnante que la anterior. La fuerza finalmente lo abandonó al tiempo que Euríale mordía una de sus manos.  
  
Los colmillos agudos de la gorgona lo hicieron ahora gritar de dolor, al tiempo que arrancaba el guante de la Armadura. Pesadamente, Aioria, cayó, mientras sangraba de su mano.  
  
***  
  
Aldebarán esquivaba los golpes certeros de espada de los rápidos Guerreros Serpiente.  
  
"Diosa mía... ¡ayúdame! No sé que hacer, no deseo combatir a estas pobres almas torturadas."  
  
Veinte guerreros finalmente lo rodearon al tiempo en que le atacaron directamente a las piernas haciéndole caer pesadamente.  
  
"¡Necesito que me ilumines, Atenea!" exclamó el Toro de Oro.  
  
Sus atacantes se detuvieron ante él. Levantando la vista, observó como aquellos esqueletos parecían observarle mientras que las serpientes lo miraban hambrientamente.   
  
El veneno de estas ya había dejado de surtir efecto, pero el esfuerzo por recuperarse y seguir luchando había minado mucho sus fuerzas. Ahora se encontraba en una posición dificil, no deseaba ser parte de la tortura de estos guerreros que merecían la gloria y que eran retenidos contra cualquier ley natural por Ares y sus hijos. ¡No quería formar parte de un acto tan bajo! Sin embargo, parecía ahora muy claro, era matar o morir.  
  
Los esqueletos levantaron sus brazos preparándose a dar una estocada final en el joven guerrero de Atenea.  
  
"Perdónenme valientes guerreros" pensó para sí al tiempo que iluminaba su cuerpo con la brillantez de su cosmo y lanzaba una poderosa explosión que arrojó a las serpientes y a los esqueletos lejos de él, mientras se partían en pedazos. Aldebarán se levantó al tiempo que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. "Atenea ten misericordia de ellos, pués ciertamente yo no la tendré para con Deimos."  
  
Los cuerpos inertes de las serpientes que lo rodearan se deshicieron al tiempo que se convertían en huesos, pero terriblemente, los dientes de estas serpientes al tocar el piso se convertían en más guerreros esqueléticos.  
  
"¡No puedo creerlo!" exclamó Aldebarán ante lo que sus ojos observaban. "¡Más Guerreros Serpiente!"   
  
Y si acaso eso no fuera suficiente, los restos de huesos que habían sido esparcidos, se levantaron por sí mismos, manos arrastrando escudos y espadas, piernas que caminaban solas, cráneos que seguían arrastrándose contra el Santo de Atenea, como poseídos por una fuerza infernal que les consumiera y les obligara a acabar con su enemigo aún así, desmembrados. El resto de las fuerzas Serpiente volvieron a la carga contra el poderoso Santo de Atenea.  
  
***  
  
Ante los atónitos ojos de Harmonía, un resplandor dorado apareció ante sus ojos. Lleno de gloria, lleno de fulgor.  
  
"¡Parece un dios!" exclamó la hija de Ares al observar que ese fulgor dorado adquiría una forma humana y dibujaba la silueta de la Armadura de Aries totalmente armada y cubriendo a su dueño... ¡Mú de Aries! "¿Cómo es posible?" Exclamó finalmente cuando Mú terminó de materializarse ante la pelirroja.  
  
Sosteniendo su casco entre las manos, Mú respondió a la pregunta de Harmonía.  
  
"Creo que me subestimó, Lady Harmonía" dijo con tono tranquilo. "Mandarme a otra dimensión a mí no es una buena idea, la mente más poderosa del mundo en psicokinésis." Afirmó Mú sin falsas modestias. "No existen distancias que mi mente y mis sentidos no puedan abarcar, como puede ver, su ataque hacia mí fué inútil."  
  
Harmonía retrocedió temerosa. ¿Qué clase de hombre era este que tenía frente de sí?  
  
"Ahora, vuelvo a ofrecerle una oportunidad de desistir en su ataque, me apena tener que luchar en ocasiones, usted, a su manera, intentó ser misericorde conmigo conservando mi vida, le devuelvo la cortesía pidiéndole de manera respetuosa que por favor, se rinda."  
  
La diosa de la Paz observó a Mú y dejando de lado la sorpresa se sonrió al final diciendo.  
  
"No te sobreestimes, Mú"   
  
E irguiéndose ella prosiguió.  
  
"Sabes que no puedes luchar contra el espíritu de la paz..." levantado un dedo señaló a Mú, el cual se vió envuelto una vez más en una luz blanquecina.  
  
Mú, para su sorpresa, observó como nuevamente su armadura de Aries abandonaba su cuerpo. En aquella otra dimensión, lejos de la influencia del cosmo de Harmonía, su armadura respondió, pero nuevamente ante la paz que ella emanaba, su armadura caía presa del sortilegio de la energía cósmica de la diosa.  
  
"Ríndete tú, Mú..." dijo ella. "No tienes otra alternativa."  
  
Mú se sonrió por igual y respondió finalmente.  
  
"Jamás me rendiré."  
  
***  
  
Sin fuerzas. No hubo más movimiento que viniera de parte de él. Aioria, el orgulloso León Dorado, Guerrero de Atenea, había caído finalmente ante el ataque de Euríale. Su sangre fluía sin control de su marchito cuerpo. La Armadura del León, dañada más allá de cualquier reparación, sin brillo ni siquiera se mostraba dorada, parecía un pedazo de hierro, sucio y próximo a la oxidación.  
  
Con pasos pesados, poco a poco, Euríale se aproximó ante el cuerpo del Santo caído de Atenea.  
  
"Nada, mortal, nada semejante a tí puede soportar la inevitable fuerza de Euríale, ustedes están condenados a la muerte, y por lo tanto, a la putrefacción. Nada es eterno, sólo los dioses." Dijo finalmente Euríale triunfante.  
  
Llevándose su mano al cuello, recordó el dolor que le causara el ataque de Aioria hacía apenas unos instantes antes.  
  
"Maldito humano... ¡nadie nunca me había puesto la mano encima! Atenea tiene guerreros efectivos en sus fuerzas, pero finalmente, inferiores a los de nuestro señor Ares."  
  
Dentro de la mente de Aioria, su vida resistía a abandonarle.   
  
"¿Qué es esto que siento?" preguntó Aioria finalmente próximo a sucumbir al beso de la noche. "¿Acaso estoy muriendo finalmente?" Se preguntó. "¿Es este el día en que mi misión termina? ¿Con un fracaso?"  
  
Lleno de angustia, Aioria siguió sus cuestionamientos.   
  
"¿Cómo he de morir si ni siquiera cumplí con mi parte de la misión?" Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos ante la ignorancia de Euríale que seguía lamentándose por el dolor de su cuello... también, escapando a su atención, los ojos de Fobos se movieron, pués el si registró el movimiento del moribundo Santo del León. "¡Mis amigos confiaban en que al menos llevara a cabo esta tarea! ¡Perdón amigos!"  
  
Un sentimiento de angustia invadió a Aioria, comprendiendo que eran sus últimos momentos.  
  
"¡Qué tristeza morir! ¡Qué tristeza morir bajo estas circunstancias! No me siento tranquilo, no sé si acaso podremos ganar esta batalla tan cruel... ¡Hermano!" dijo al tiempo que recordaba al gentil y poderoso Aioros. "¿Acaso te sentías así mientras morías? ¿Acaso este sentimiento de impotencia te acompañó en tus últimos instantes?" Se preguntó. "¡Perdóname por juzgarte tan cruelmente! Por haber creído en los rumores, por haber hecho de tú paso a la muerte algo más angustioso."  
  
Una luz pareció verse del otro lado de un túnel interminable por el que Aioria parecía caminar contra su voluntad. Del otro lado, una silueta gentil parecía esperarle. De su espalda parecían salir un par de alas con fulgor dorado.  
  
"¿Hermano?" preguntó Aioria en una mezcla de sentimientos.  
  
"Hermano" respondió finalmente la figura del otro lado con la voz inconfundible y jamás olvidada de Aioros de Sagitario. "No avances más."  
  
"¡Pero!" dijo Aioria sin concluir su frase.  
  
"No es tu tiempo aún... ¡levántate! Esta no es la peor de tus batallas... ¡eres un Santo Dorado de Atenea! Mi paso a la muerte fué menos angustioso por que sabía que tú estarías allí cuando yo no estuviera... es una larga historia la mía y la de mi paso a este lado de existencia, una historia que no será contada hoy, eso es para otros tiempos." Extendiendo sus brazos, Aioros dijo. "Con mi flecha dorada abriré el camino por el que tienes que volver... ¡nos veremos en otro momento hermano! ¡No olvides tener fé!"  
  
"¡Hermano!" gritó nuevamente Aioria al tiempo en que comenzaba a alejarse del túnel y su figura desaparecía.  
  
El cuerpo de Aioria se movió poco a poco... Euríale se volvió asombrada ante el sonido que provenía del cuerpo del León Dorado que parecía volver del paso del más allá.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?" preguntó asombrada.  
  
"Te quiero..." concluyó Aioria al tiempo que abría sus húmedos ojos para encontrarse con las dos lunas que eran los ojos de Fobos.  
  
"¿Cómo es posible?" preguntó Euríale al tiempo que se acercaba al cuerpo de Aioria que comenzaba a moverse. "¿No sabes rendirte, hombrecillo?" preguntó enojada la gorgona.  
  
Aioria cerró sus ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces respondió con dos palabras.  
  
"LIGHTNING PLASMA!"  
  
Tomada por sorpresa, la miríada de golpes a la velocidad de la luz atravesaron el cuerpo de Euríale... envuelta por las brumas, Aioria pudo tan solo distinguir como la cabeza de la Gorgona se desprendía del cuerpo, lanzándola al viaje de la muerte de manera irremediable.  
  
Aioria se puso de pie para encontrarse con su pie con la cabeza de Euríale... tan horrible en su muerte como en la vida. La primera amenaza estaba terminada, ahora era hora de enfrentar al dios del Miedo. Volviéndose hacia arriba observó a Fobos, impasible como había estado desde el comienzo.  
  
"¡Es tú turno, Fobos!"  
  
Los ojos de Fobos se abrieron asombrados.  
  
***  
  
Un cosmo dorado emanó del cuerpo de Aldebarán que explotó con gran fuerza, provocando que su energía lo mantuviera intocable por el radio de enemigos que le rodeaban con fiereza.  
  
"Estoy cansado" pensó con angustia Aldebarán. "No creo poder sostener esto durante mucho tiempo..."  
  
Las tropas de Guerreros Serpiente se aproximaron amenazantes una vez más al tiempo que abría su círculo de cosmo. Las monturas de los esqueletos se quejaron fúricas ante la descarga de energía del que fueron presas.  
  
"¿Cuánto tiempo más permanecerás a la defensiva, tonto humano?" preguntó Deimos con tono de fastidio. "Creí que esta pelea sería más interesante pero veo que esperaba demasiado de tí... eres un pobre bufón."  
  
Aldebarán respondió a las palabras de Deimos.  
  
"Lo dice el mejor de todos... creo que debo hacer caso de lo que dices... ¿tienes... algún consejo?" concluyó.  
  
Deimos sonrió apenas.  
  
"Estás perdido y lo sabes." Dijo al fin. "Tus palabras no hacen sino demostrar lo desesperado que estás... ¡ríndete al fin, Aldebarán! No eres más que un simple ser humano con reservas limitadas de fuerza... al contrario de mis guerreros, que finalmente están muertos y no se cansan... esto no puede durar mucho."  
  
Aldebarán cerró sus ojos buscando la inspiración para continuar, rogando a Atena que le iluminara el camino a seguir.   
  
De pronto su cuerpo brilló en una explosión final. Los Guerreros Serpiente retrocedieron y en medio de ese impresionante círculo que el cosmo dejara a su alrededor, Aldebarán, Santo Dorado de Tauro, con sus manos juntas y en un fulgor purísimo permanecía con el espíritu calmado y con rostro confiado... sus manos juntas como en oración.   
  
"¿Qué... qué está haciendo?" preguntó Deimos en voz baja.  
  
"[i][b]Valientes guerreros...[/b][/i]" dijo Aldebarán finalmente al tiempo que su cosmo proyectaba su voz y su mensaje... un mensaje que transmitió a los guerreros Serpiente que lo observaban. [i][b]"El motivo de mi presencia aquí es una lucha por la causa justa de la libertad y el amor, el principal motor de mi pelea es el amor que una diosa magnífica nos profiere, su nombre es... Atenea..."[/b][/i]  
  
Los guerreros Serpiente parecían impasibles oyendo las palabras del Santo Dorado de Tauro al tiempo que Deimos gritaba.  
  
"¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Ataquénlo!"  
  
Pero para la desilusión del dios del temor, sus tropas parecían ignorarle.  
  
[b][i]"Atenea es la diosa de la guerra y de las causas justas, quien cobija mi misión, y ella siente dolor por su situación, nobles luchadores, comprende lo injusto y doloroso de su estado, ya que a ella, sin importarle el bando, concede la muerte y los Campos Elíseos a quienes se encomienden a ella."[/i][/b]  
  
Imposible como pudiera parecer, las tropas Serpiente parecieron dibujar un rostro de sorpresa en sus descarnados rostros. ¿Qué era esto que estaban escuchando?  
  
[b][i]"Mi diosa les ofrece la oportunidad de liberarse del yugo opresor de los dioses de la guerra y de Ares, permitiéndoles gozar de la gloria que les ha sido injustamente denegada... no permitan que otros padezcan el mismo mal que ustedes, siempre hay una salida diferente... luchen a mi lado contra Deimos y alcancen el perdón divino y la paz que tan ansiosamente han anhelado durante tanto tiempo."[/i][/b]  
  
Las tropas Serpiente comenzaron a mirarse unas a las otras. En un lenguaje imperceptible para dioses y hombres ellos parecían hablarse a sus espíritus.  
  
"¡No lo escuchen!" gritó Deimos fúrico. "¡Ustedes son guerreros de Ares! ¡No se permitan ser traidores a nuestro padre y guía!"  
  
[b][i]"¿Cómo escuchar las palabras de un dios que no respeta a sus fieles?"[/i][/b] replicó a esto Aldebarán. Su cosmo aumentó en potencia, ayudado por el de Atenea, cuya silueta apareció por encima de Aldebarán con gesto de misericordia y compasión, al tiempo que pasaba sus brazos alrededor del Santo Dorado de Tauro. Abriendo los ojos, el cosmo de Aldebarán se extendió por toda la isla transmitiendo su mensaje. [b][i]"¡La hora de su liberación ha llegado!"[/i][/b]  
  
Los habitantes de la isla observaron al cielo mientras escuchaban la voz de Aldebarán, aún con temor en sus corazones y mentes.  
  
[b][i]"¡Tengan fé todos ustedes, los oprimidos y usados en una causa injusta!"[/i][/b]  
  
Mú y Harmonía escucharon por igual las palabras de Aldebarán con sorpresa.  
  
[b][i]"Crean... ¡tengan fé!"[/i][/b] Agregó el Santo dorado de Tauro.  
  
Aioria miró a su alrededor preguntándose si acaso las palabras de Aldebarán eran inspiradas por su hermano Aioros que hablara lo mismo hacía unos minutos antes.  
  
[b][i]"¡Con fé nunca habrá temor!"[/i][/b] Concluyó Aldebarán finalmente su mensaje.  
  
Las tropas Serpiente permanecieron inmóviles ante el final de las palabras, viéndose unas a las otras, hablándose en el lenguaje silencioso que habían empleado.  
  
Unas carcajadas sordas invadieron el aire, Deimos reía insanamente.  
  
"¡Qué patético! ¿Creías que mis tropas me abandonaría? Ellos son hijos de Ares, su lealtad es absoluta, sus almas mías, de tu diosa no conocen nada sino un mensaje ridículo, mientras que de Ares conocen la verdad de su poder... el que ellos estén aquí es testimonio de ello."  
  
Aldebarán sonrió al tiempo que veía a Deimos y le dijo.  
  
"Ares y tú no son más que una partida de dictadores que creén que es mejor ser temido a ser respetado, ese ha sido su error todo este tiempo, una causa, de entre tantas, de su fracaso... observa Deimos, como has perdido esta batalla."  
  
Deimos dejó de reir ante las palabras de Aldebarán el cual se cruzó de brazos y dejó que los guerreros esqueléticos se volvieran hacia el dios del Temor.  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Deimos retrocediendo.  
  
Las tropas alzando sus espadas las dirigieron hacia sus monturas, las gigantescas serpientes, y con decisión, atravesaron los cráneos de los monstruosos reptiles que murieron al instante, y que al tocar el suelo, tornándose en huesos originaban más guerreros Serpientes, que se levantaban en contra del dios hijo de Ares.  
  
"Se acabó" dijo finalmente Aldebarán. "El temor que ocasionabas no existe más... hoy como nunca me he dado cuenta de que no es solo sino cuestión de decidirnos a enfrentar nuestros miedos lo que determina de que lado está la justicia."  
  
"¡Imposible!" gritó Deimos sorprendido. "¡Esto no puede estar ocurriendo!"  
  
"Oh, pero lo está." respondió Aldebarán.  
  
Llevando su mano hacia la vaina de su espada, Deimos mostró su gigantesca espada.  
  
"¡Esto no ha terminado aún, Santo de Atenea! Tienes un juicio muy pobre si creés que esto será suficiente para terminar conmigo."  
  
Aldebarán se sonrió y bajó la vista al tiempo que decía.  
  
"¡Adelante!"  
  
Las tropas Serpiente avanzaron contra Deimos, llenas de la esperanza de la gloria, inspirados por el espíritu y coraje de Aldebarán se lanzaron contra el Dios del Temor sin dudarlo.  
  
"¡No!" gritó Deimos tras destruir a algunos. "¡Malditos! ¡Alejénse! ¡No lo hagan!"  
  
El cuerpo de Deimos desapareció ante la turba de guerreros.  
  
***  
  
Mú bajó su cabeza sonriendo con orgullo. El buen Aldebarán. Siempre siendo fuente de inspiración para él, no en vano era uno de sus mejores amigos... ¡le admiraba tanto!  
  
"Ya lo oiste, Harmonía... parece que su causa está perdida, ríndete por fin."  
  
Harmonía riéndose respondió.  
  
"¿Te atreves a decir eso aún sin tu armadura? ¡No me impresionas, Mú! No cometeré el error de mandarte tan solo a una gran distancia en esta ocasión, haré que atravieses el océano del tiempo de igual manera previniendo tu siguiente encarnación... ¡estás perdido, Santo de Atenea!"  
  
Moviéndose de manera rápida, Harmonía movió sus manos y apareció de nueva cuenta las dos mitades de su talismán.  
  
"¡A OTRA DIMENSIÓN!"  
  
La luz del ataque volvió a invadir a Mú el cual desapareció nuevamente ante la mirada llena de odio de Harmonía. Satisfecha se sonrió.  
  
"Como te lo dije, no tendrás escapatoria ahora..."  
  
Una vez más, la armadura de Aries comenzó a moverse y sorprendida, la diosa de la Paz observó para su sorpresa que esta desaparecía.  
  
"¿Cómo es posible?"  
  
Pero la armadura no abandonó el recinto, apareciéndose detrás de ella justamente a gran velocidad, el cuerpo del Carnero Dorado apareció cubierto por ella.  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó sorprendida Harmonía al tiempo que recibía un golpe dado con el canto de la mano de Mú en su cuello. "¿Cómo es posible? ¿Osas tocar a una diosa?"  
  
La diosa cayó pesadamente al tiempo que Mú permanecía con los ojos cerrados embestido con su armadura.  
  
"Sé que no puedo usar ninguna de mis técnicas especiales contigo, Lady Harmonía, pués cada ataque mío se me regresaría en mayor intensidad, sin embargo, mis ataques de manera física PUEDEN afectarte..."  
  
"¿Pero cómo puedes tener la voluntad de pelear contra MÍ? ¿La diosa de la PAZ? ¡Es imposible!"  
  
Mú, con decisión abrió sus ojos y miró a la hermosa pelirroja al tiempo que afirmaba.   
  
"No han nada imposible para un Santo de Atenea!"  
  
***  
  
Mientras tanto, en las villas y ciudades de Creta, las palabras de Aldebarán parecían haber levantado un manto opresor que los mantenía cautivos, poco a poco, cada persona de la isla comenzó a sentirse liberada del miedo que les había invadido en los últimos días.  
  
"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntaba la gente mientras despertaba.  
  
"¡No recuerdo lo que estoy haciendo aquí!" decía otra.  
  
Los marineros que hubieran amenazado a los Santos Dorados de Atenea unas horas antes y que habían permanecido impasibles tras la partida de estos, cobraron un brillo de vida en sus ojos al tiempo en que se miraban cuestionantes, y tiraban los cuchillos y palos que usaran.  
  
"¡Ya no tengo miedo!" exclamó uno, al tiempo que los demás decían  
  
"¡Yo tampoco!"  
  
***  
  
Fobos se estremeció, el miedo de la población desaparecía al tiempo que sentía sus propios poderes desvanecerse.  
  
Aioria, reluciente y lleno de fé cerró sus ojos y finalmente dijo.  
  
"Así que no dejan de ser unos seres traidores ustedes ¿no es verdad?" preguntó enojado. Explotando su cosmo, el brillo de la Armadura de Leo se recuperó en su totalidad como si no hubiese sufrido daño alguno. "¡Habías estado jugando con mi mente todo este tiempo, diosecillo!"  
  
Fobos retrocedió un paso. Siempre había sido algo que Deimos lamentara que el dios del Terror, Fobos, fuera un cobarde.  
  
"¡No aprecio que jueguen conmigo, monstruo!"  
  
Y moviéndose rápidamente, Aioria se lanzó contra el gigante que parecía querer gritar al tiempo que veía su poder resquebrajarse por toda la isla al ir recuperando la fé en sus creencias. A la altura de la frente del azorado Fobos, Aioria gritó:  
  
"LIGHTNING BOLT!"  
  
Con un golpe devastador que podría atravesar montañas y bosques completos, atravesar vastos océanos hasta volver a tocar tierra, Fobos recibió un golpe en el entrecejo que lo hizo caer pesadamente.   
  
No hubo exclamación de dolor. Fobos estaba mudo, presa de un terror absoluto.  
  
***  
  
"¡Traidores malditos! El castigo sufrido hasta ahora ha sido muy poco para seres tan viles como ustedes..." exclamó Deimos al tiempo que con su espada terminaba con más Guerreros Serpiente.   
  
Pero Deimos se daba cuenta que al tiempo en que acababa con ellos, sus almas abandonaban sus cuerpos dirigiéndose a los Campos Elíseos, Atenea había cumplido con su promesa a pesar de que ellos hubieran sido creyentes de Ares.   
  
En una ráfaga huracanada, Deimos partió a los últimos guerreros que quedaban. Las tropas de Guerreros Serpiente habían desaparecido al fin. Visiblemente agitado, Deimos observó a Aldebarán, aún cruzado de brazos y desafiante delante de él.  
  
"Athenea, esos guerreros y yo te agradecemos esto, Deimos..." dijo el Toro Dorado.  
  
"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Deimos recuperando el aliento.  
  
"Por tu propia mano los liberaste del yugo injusto que les había impuesto tú padre, sin querer, has sido instrumento de nuestra causa."  
  
Deimos, humillado y llevado al límite se irguió al tiempo que exclamaba.  
  
"¡Este es el último insulto que recibo de tú parte maldito Santo de Atenea! ¡Prepárate a morir en mis manos!"  
  
Lanzándose impetuosamente con su espada por delante, Deimos alcanzó a Aldebarán, la hoja de su espada se tiñó de sangre ante la sonrisa satisfecha del dios del Temor.  
  
***  
  
La velocidad alcanzada por Mú de Aries alcanzó proporciones asombrosas, nunca la diosa Harmonía había enfrentado a nadie, pués escapaba a sus intereses, y esta primera ocasión que ella decidía hacerlo, tenía por rival a uno de los más extraordinarios seres de todo el universo delante de sí.  
  
"¿Por qué su armadura lo sigue cubriendo? ¿Por qué no logro afectarle más?" se preguntaba ella, al tiempo que sentía los punzantes dolores de Mú en todo su cuerpo.   
  
"¡Está perdida, Lady Harmonía! ¡Se acabó su juego!"  
  
"¡No más!" exclamó la diosa finalmente mostrando una vez más sus manos. "¡Desapareceré todo este sitio para terminar contigo, Mú de Aries!"  
  
Las mitades del Medallón de Harmonía aparecieron nuevamente en sus manos.  
  
"¡Me obligaste a llegar a estos extremos, Santo de Atenea! ¡No me importa perecer en el intento con tal de llevarte conmigo!"  
  
Y levantando sus manos, Harmonía finalmente gritó:  
  
"FINAL DIMENSION!"  
  
Su cosmo aumentó pero para su sorpresa observó que no pasaba... ¡absolutamente nada!  
  
"¿Qué es esto?"  
  
Viendo hacia sus medallones, Harmonía descubrió para su sorpresa que una de las mitades de su medallón no estaba en sus manos... ¡había desaparecido!  
  
"¿Perdió algo, Lady Harmonía?" escuchó la voz de Mú preguntar mientras jugaba con el medallón en una de sus manos.  
  
"¿Cómo llegó allí?" preguntó asombrada.  
  
"Se lo dije una vez, mi mente no tiene límites para el transporte de objetos... sólo necesitaba que los volviera a aparecer en esta dimensión." Dijo sonriendo Mú pícaramente, como un niño que hubiera cometido una travesura.   
  
"Mú... ¡por favor! No hagas nada con ese Talismán... ¡Me rindo!" la voz de la diosa fué suplicante.  
  
"Ya he escuchado ese tono antes, Harmonía." respondió Mú con tono desconfiado. "Le ofrecí la posibilidad de rendirse pacíficamente antes de llegar a estas alturas, lamento decirle que no confío más en usted, tendré que terminar esta batalla de una manera u otra."  
  
"¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lograste combatirme, Mú de Aries? ¡Eso es imposible!" respondió Harmonía aún con sorpresa.  
  
"Se sorprenderá más al escuchar la respuesta... en efecto, no puedo combatir contra usted, el espíritu de la paz, pero si puedo combatir a su talismán, por ello es que no me vi más afectado por usted, simplemente dejé de combatirla."  
  
"Quiere decir qué..."  
  
Mú sonrió y agregó:  
  
"En efecto, Lady Harmonía, yo sigo sin luchar contra usted, sigo luchando contra su Amuleto, el cual está a punto de perder la batalla al usar su propio poder contra él mismo..."  
  
De manera rápida, Mú logró arrebatar la segunda mitad del amuleto de manos de Harmonía al tiempo en que los sostuvo entre sus manos.  
  
"Me pregunto... ¿qué pasará si junto estas mitades?" dijo Mú observando a Harmonía cuestionante.  
  
"¡No! ¡No lo hagas!" imploró la diosa. "¡Si lo haces desapareceré de esta dimensión hasta mi siguiente encarnación! Me rindo Mú... ¡deja que goce de la vida!"  
  
El Carnero Dorado observó a Harmonía y respondió a sus palabras.  
  
"¿Gozar de la vida que querían que otros no tuvieran? ¿Del mismo mundo que planeaban conquistar? Eso no sería justo, Lady Harmonía... espero que la siguiente vez que cruce su camino con la de los Santos de Atenea sea en circunstancias más favorables para usted..."  
  
Mú, haciendo brillar su poder cósmico, acercó ambas mitades del Amuleto de Harmonía y las juntó ante la mirada aterrada de la diosa.  
  
"¡Noooo!" gritó ella cuando las mitades se juntaron. Su cuerpo, despidiendo un destello ambarino, comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco... corriendo hasta donde Mú se encontrara, la diosa dijo. "Mú... ¡júrame que nos encontraremos una vez más! ¡Dime que me amarás...*" La diosa había logrado abrazar una vez más al joven Lemuriano, mientras que plantaba un último beso al hombre que la hubiera derrotado.  
  
Destellos ambarinos fueron lo único que quedó en el lugar donde Harmonía estuviera. Mú bajó su cabeza con un poco de tristeza.  
  
Caminando un poco, soltó el Talismán de Harmonía en el suelo al tiempo que se alejaba unos pasos.  
  
"STARLIGHT EXTINCTION!" gritó al tiempo que concluyó su batalla contra el Talismán usando su técnica final.   
  
El artículo mágico recibió el castigo al tiempo que era mandado fuera de esta existencia, mientras que Mú rogaba que esto previniera que alguna vez fuese usado una vez más para dañar a la humanidad.  
  
***  
  
Aldebarán se arrodilló delante de Atenea. La hermosa diosa lo miraba con un rostro de bondad absoluta y agradecimiento.  
  
"Aldebarán... agradezco tú desempeño en esta Guerra contra el Patriarca, gracias a tí, mis Santos de Bronce lograron liberar al Santuario del mal y volverlo a las manos correctas."  
  
Sonriendo, el Santo Dorado tocó su partido cuerno y sonrió.  
  
"Mi Señora, al observar la vitalidad y la entrega de estos jóvenes, no me quedaba ninguna otra alternativa... de no haberlo hecho estoy seguro que ¡no tendría ninguno de mis cuernos!" Aldebarán carcajeó jovialmente ante la sonrisa de Atenea.  
  
"De cualquier forma, tú comportamiento fué ejemplar, mi querido Santo Dorado... quiero corresponder a la atención ofreciéndote un regalo... Pídeme lo que deseés, que yo lo concederé si puedo."  
  
Aldebarán interrumpió sus risas ante la seriedad del momento y dijo.  
  
"¿Lo que yo quiera?"  
  
Atenea asintió. Aldebarán se llevó una mano al mentón al tiempo que alzaba su vista meditando qué podría pedirle a la diosa de la Guerra. De pronto, sus ojos se ampliaron al llegar la idea de aquello que más deseaba.  
  
"Lo tengo" dijo finalmente.  
  
"Habla sin temor, Aldebarán." Respondió Atenea esperando la petición de su honorable Santo.  
  
"Señora, yo quisiera que me prometieras que mi muerte no será en vano... que si soy derrotado por un adversario me concedas el golpe final de su muerte y llevarlo conmigo al final... ¿será posible?"  
  
Atenea miró durante lo que le pareció un largo tiempo a Aldebarán.  
  
"Creo que no... ¿es mucho pedir, verdad?" preguntó una vez más el Santo Dorado de Tauro.  
  
Atenea sonrió y dijo.  
  
"De ninguna manera, Aldebarán... te lo prometo." dijo finalmente la diosa al asombrado Tauro. "El golpe final será tuyo, tu muerte será honorable."  
  
Deimos exclamó...  
  
"¿QUÉ?"  
  
Su espada no había atravesado ni la armadura dorada de Tauro, ni el cuerpo del Santo de Atenea, había sido detenida por ambas manos de este las cuales sangraron ante el contacto de la aguda hoja.  
  
"¡Maldito Santo de Atenea, morirás en mis manos!"  
  
Aldebarán, soportando estoicamente el dolor, respondió a las palabras del dios del temor.  
  
"Deimos... sé que un día debo de morir cumpliendo mi deber o no para con Atenea, eso es lo sé verdaderamente, concedo que esta lucha ha sido muy dura pero tengo que decirte algo... ¡Moriré otro día!"  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó asombrado Deimos al ver que Aldebarán cambiaba su postura sin soltar su espada. "¿Por qué sigues luchando?"  
  
"Por que creo en que el mundo debe sobrevivir sin pestes como ustedes, creo en mi diosa y sobre todo... ¡en su palabra!" y brillando con intensidad absoluta, Aldebarán gritó finalmente: "GREAT HORN!"  
  
El rostro de Deimos se iluminó ante la explosión de energía cósmica que lo bañó sin control, confiado en ser un dios, supo que ningún golpe lo tocaría y que el ataque rebotaría en contra de su autor. Cuando la luz se disipó, Deimos abrió los ojos con una sonrisa malévola esperando encontrar el cuerpo muerto de Aldebarán.  
  
Cuando se aclaró el humo del ataque encontró que el Santo Dorado de Tauro seguía vivo, de pie y luchando.  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Deimos sorprendido. "¿Qué está pasando?"  
  
Y sin que pudiera explicarse el hecho, su espada se tornó en mil pedazos, al tiempo que la armadura de Deimos volaba también en miles de fragmentos...  
  
"¡No puede ser! ¡Soy un dios! ?¡Esto no es posible!"  
  
Deimos cayó pesadamente sobre su espalda al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. No había muerto, pero si había caído derrotado ante un Santo de Atenea.   
  
Aliviado, Aldebarán tosió un un rastro de sangre cayó de sus entrañas. Arrodillándose, teniendo apenas fuerzas para proseguir, permaneció allí... descansando.  
  
"Atenea... ¡gracias!" dijo con el mismo alivio que sentía.  
  
Dos estrellas fugaces de color dorado se aproximaron hasta donde estaba él. Mú y Aioria llegaban con dos niñas cargando en brazos. Una de ellas, la misma que estuviera en el altar de Atenea en el templo del monte Dhikti.  
  
"¡Aldebarán!" gritó Mú al tocar tierra y dejar a la niña que cargaba. Gritando se acercó hasta él. "¿Estás bien?"  
  
Aldebarán volvió su mirada hacia arriba y miró a Mú.   
  
"Amigo..." dijo sonriéndose. "Sólo me duele si me río..."  
  
Aioria sonrió al igual que Mú ante la respuesta del Toro Dorado. Pesadamente, el Santo de Atenea se levantó con la ayuda de sus amigos.  
  
"Esta pelea fué muy dura..." dijo Mú "Pero hubiera sido imposible sin tu inspiración... ¡gracias!"  
  
Aioria asintió al tiempo que decía.  
  
"Mú tiene razón... ¡nos inspiraste y de esa manera nos mostraste el camino a seguir, Aldebarán! ¡Eres un héroe!"  
  
Aldebarán se sonrió y llevándose las manos a las costillas dijo.  
  
"¡Déjenme en paz!"  
  
Los tres rieron mientras que las niñas se reunían con una tercera que salía de un refugio de detrás de la montaña.  
  
Las tres, casi idénticas, de cabello negro y bello rostro, vestidas a la usanza griega clásica se acercaron hasta los Santos Dorados de Atenea, pero mientras se acercaban, el cielo se tornó negro y un relámpago los separó... Los Santos Dorados, apenas logrando rescatarlas del impacto del rayo que cayera...  
  
"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Mú sorprendido.  
  
"¿Ahora quién nos ataca?" dijo Aioria enojado.  
  
"Caballeros... permanezcamos alertas, tendremos que unir nuestras fuerzas si nuestros enemigos se han recuperado..."  
  
Un terrible cosmo invadió el lugar, temible, imponente, gigante, mucho más grande que los de los dioses que hubieran enfrentado... Un hombre, de ojos rojos y de alrededor de 3 metros, en armadura negra y azul se apareció ante ellos.  
  
"¡El es..." comenzó a decir Mú.  
  
"Ares" dijo la aparición con voz atronadora que hizo que las niñas se taparan los oídos con dolor. "Yo soy Ares... padre de Deimos, de Fobos y de Harmonía... los dioses que ustedes tres han derrotado."  
  
"¡Mú!" exclamó Aioria "¡Llévate a las niñas a un lugar seguro, Aldebarán y yo lo contendremos mientras regresas!"  
  
Mú asintió al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos a las niñas, mientras que Aldebarán y Aioria se alistaban para la pelea.   
  
Ares se carcajeó.  
  
"¿Creén en verdad que habría un lugar seguro para ustedes si quisieran enfrentar mi ira? No hagan que la admiración ganada por sus combates con mis hijos se desvanezca de manera tan fácil..."  
  
Ante estas palabras, el propio Mú detuvo su huida. Aldebarán y Aioria aún alertas lo escucharon.  
  
"Tranquilos, Santos de Atenea, no he venido a atacarles, todo lo contrario, he venido a ensalzarles por los grandes guerreros que son."  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Mú asombrado, esto no lo esperaba.  
  
"Mis hijos actuaron bajo iniciativa propia, nunca mandados por mí en un intento por complacerme. Los tres fallaron miserablemente. No solo han deshonrado sus nombres, sino que mi propio honor, ya que está escrita entre las reglas de la Guerra Sagrada, que una vez derrotado un dios por otro, no deberá volver sino hasta un determinado tiempo."  
  
"Entonces ¿usted no quiere la Tierra ahora?" preguntó Aioria sorprendido.  
  
"La quiero, claro, pero no por ahora, pués debo honrar los pactos divinos, incluso yo, el dios Ares. Mis tres hijos recibirán su merecido por actuar con esa iniciativa... No puedo hacer nada por deshacer el daño que ellos causaron en la gente que mataron, pero permitanme, a manera de compensación, ayudar a la reconstrucción de los templos de la diosa Atenea."  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntaron los tres Santos Dorados asombrados.  
  
Usando sus poderes prodigiosos, los daños ocasionados en la isla de Creta y a los tres templos de Atenea fueron reparados de manera inmediata... lo derrumbado, reconstruido, lo roto, rehecho, hasta la estatua de su diosa, reparada de manera inmediata.  
  
"Permanezcan alertas jóvenes Santos, mi hermana como siempre, ha hecho un buen papel en el arte de la guerra, pero las Parcas son caprichosas, y a veces su juicio puede favorecernos y en otras abandonarnos cuando más lo necesitamos... espero encontrar su órden en el futuro, hacen de este universo un sitio más entretenido en donde vivir, y la carga de la eternidad menos dificil de sobrellevar..."  
  
Y terminando sus palabras, el dios Ares desapareció con gran estruendo junto con sus hijos.  
  
"'¿Entretenido?'?" preguntó Aldebarán ofendido. "¿Qué quizo decir? ¿Qué somos meras distracciones?"  
  
Mú sonriendo dijo.  
  
"Creo que no todos pueden decir que conocen el lado amable del dios Ares, Aldebarán, es mejor que te conformes con eso y que no cuestiones cada palabra que dijo..."  
  
Aldebarán sonrió respondiendo.  
  
"Quizá tienes razón."  
  
El Cosmo de Atenea se comenzó a percibir en la Villa la cual recuperó su invisibilidad a los ojos externos...  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Aioria.  
  
Mirando hacia atrás, los Santos Dorados observaron como las jóvenes sacerdotisas, uniendo sus manos, restauraban la gloria de Atenea alrededor de la isla.  
  
"¡Así que ya han vuelto a sus actividades!" dijo Aldebarán sonriendo.  
  
"Como debemos hacerlo nosotros" agregó Mú. "Recuerden las palabras de Ares, debemos permanecer alertas, creo que se refería a la batalla que viene."  
  
Los tres asintieron.  
  
"Creo que la reconstrucción y volver a poblar estas villas es una responsabilidad de sus sacerdotisas." Dijo Aioria.  
  
"Santos de Atenea... ¡esperen!" dijo una voz joven.  
  
Los Santos volviéndose hacia las niñas vieron con sorpresa que debajo de la montaña, varias personas salían.  
  
"Esperábamos la ayuda de Atenea y sus santos debajo de las montañas... algunos perecieron, pero muchos seguimos con vida... sentimos una gran desesperanza durante un momento, pero las palabras del Santo que tengo frente a mí, nos hicieron recuperar la esperanza de la vida y de un mejor mañana..."  
  
Con voz dulce, la joven sacerdotisa dió un paso hacia el Santo Dorado de Tauro y extendiendo sus manos ofreció una bella flor morada de los jardines de Atenea.  
  
"No tengo como agradecerle más que con esto, las flores las cuales hago crecer y que son lo que más quiero después de mi deber... Santo de Atene, acepte mi humilde regalo con el agradecimiento de mí y de los guerreros que liberó a los Campos Elíseos impresos en él."  
  
Aldebarán se rascó la cabeza un poco apenado, al tiempo que Mú y Aioria asentían diciendo.  
  
"¡Vamos Aldebarán! ¡Recíbela!" Dijo Aioria.  
  
"Amigo... ¡te la mereces!" agregó Mú sonriendo. "Tú inspiración no solo nos salvó a nosotros, sino que guió fuera de las tinieblas a esta gente que nos esperaba... y ahora me entero que incluso a los muertos."  
  
Aldebarán sonrió ante las palabras de sus amigos y agachándose, recibió la flor de la joven sacerdotisa de Atenea.  
  
"Gracias" dijo él modestamente. El estudió la flor dándole vueltas con su mano grande temiendo deshacerla con su fuerza. "¡Gracias en verdad! La conservaré... con la ayuda de mi cosmo no permitiré que muera nunca."  
  
Los Santos Dorados de Aries y Leo sonrieron ante la reacción de Aldebarán, el cual visiblemente estaba conmovido.  
  
"Amigo, ha llegado el tiempo de partir..." dijo finalmente Mú.  
  
"El Maestro nos espera." Agregó Aioria ansioso "Al igual que nuestra nueva batalla."  
  
Aldebarán sonrió ante las palabras de sus amigos y recordó que tenía como siempre un deber que cumplir. Un deber que enfrentaba jubiloso ya que contaba con el respaldo de grandes amigos los cuales quería y de los que recibía también cariño... y también contaba con el respaldo de una diosa justa y compasiva, que cumplía su palabra, ante los que creían en ella, y el creía que su vida tendría un gran sentido, por que la promesa de una diosa lo acompañaría incluso en la muerte...  
  
----  
  
"Cuando se pierde la fe y el honor desaparece, entonces muere el hombre"  
  
-- John G. Whittier 


End file.
